Lady and the Champ
by RedToxicity
Summary: Regina is queen of the corporate world but wants nothing to do with it she just wants to be normal. Meanwhile Emma Swan is an aspiring boxer who wants nothing more then to be someone with her name in lights & become someone rather then the nobody everyone claims she is. Little does she know that sometimes fame comes with a price. Will love save them or K.O them both? EMMA G!P. SQ
1. The Survivor

**So I have been battling with this idea for a while. I have searched and searched but I didnt see a boxing Swanqueen fanfiction and its possible I missed it so instead I decided to write one. I love a good violence romance fanfction it is my thing. But with HELP ME BELIEVE AGAIN being fluffy for the most part I needed this. Plus I have a couple of male readers and they like fighting as much as I do so... here is my interpretation. Ps the title is subject to change if I decide I dont like it so I am up for title ideas. With that being said enjoy but read the authors note below before you start reading and again enjoy.**

 **A/N: I dont know how business ventures and sponsors work so this is strictly for fun. I dont claim to know anything about boxing once again this is fanfiction and its usually up to the writers imagination. Secondly I respect businesses small and big. Businesses we sponsor and those who don't. Thirdly boxing is a violent sport so there may be graphic scenes but nothing to gorery. I respect the athletes who put their body through rigorous training and torture. So I am in no way making fun of the sport I have the upmost respect. Now without further a due or delay. My newest story.**

 **Chapter 1: The Survivor**

Regina sighed as she poured over the documents on her desk. A pulsing ache throbbed in the front of her temple. As she ran a frustrated hand through her hair, allowing the paper to float back to her desk. Leaning back in her chair. She closed her eyes, attempting to dream she was somewhere else other than in her office. She dearly loved her father but being his vice President was enough to make her want to rip out her coiffed layered strands. Their company sponsored other companies. Such as local business and foreign alike. But they also had several businesses of their own in several locations world wide. But their main office which Regina worked at was located in New York.

Turning toward the large window behind her, the brunette focused on the outside world. Longing to disappear into the sounds that had become comforting to her. She watched as people blistered the sidewalks eager to get to their location. Some chose to talk on their phones. Others haled a cab in the bustling city. Smoke danced through the air as she frowned. Feeling animosity toward the 'normals' as her co-workers had labeled them. Her father's firm was a multi-billion dollar corporation.

And she too was well off. She could retire if she wanted to but she didn't have a death wish from her mother or father. For once she just wished she could disappear into the background and become invisible. A knock rapped on the metal frame to her office and she turned around with a smile.

"Got a minute?" Malanie asked. Peaking her head around the frame. As her golden strands fell around her neck in pleasant waves. Malanie Draak, was much like Regina. Smart, ambitious, driven and beautiful. Not to mention she was the vice-president of her designated branch. Wonderland Inc., was broken into three branches. Regina was the vice president over the sponsors and their affiliations. Malanie Draak had been hired as second in command over the branches in surrounding states. And Graham Humbert filled in the official gaps when needed. Only if Mal and Regina had other obligations.

"Sure," the brunette answered smiling brightly at her business partner and best friend. "What's up?"

"Did you hear about the local business we just sponsored?"

Regina nodded. Her father didn't feel the need to include her in on the meeting. And despite not being included she had still heard rumors. And with Henry being the rightful CEO, Regina had to respect his wishes. Turning back to her papers. Regina ignored the blonde, not wishing to journey further into the conversation that Mal was trying to strike. "I did. How are the businesses going?"

"They are fine. The quarter is showing to be a proficient one. Now…" the blonde started. Scooting closer to the brunette, who was clearly evaded the topic of choice. "Aren't you even interested in what we sponsored this time?"

"More stale businesses? Or maybe investing in more construction or computer companies?" The businesswoman droned. Not bothering to look up from the paper she pretended to read.

"No the board got together and agreed on investing in a local boxing arena!"

"Why are you so excited?"

"Are you kidding we barely get out of our offices. Let alone have time to really date other then a quick fling here and social calls here and there. But now we can visit and flirt with them and it can be considered business." Mal squealed in excitement. Clasping her hands together as she bared a wide grin. "Doesn't the idea sound delicious?"

"No."

"Oh come on Re, don't act as if the idea isn't appealing to you. Because its sexy and mysterious to me. Plus as the VP of endorsements. It is your professional duty to go."

Vibrant brown eyes peeked over the page. "No I can send Graham. He is equipped and groomed to look over the documents and make sure they are adequate. And I will check quarterly and make sure the investment is still profitable."

"Regina." Mal looked at her partner. Her eyes ringing with suspicion as she narrowed them. "Aren't you the one who always said you wanted to disappear. Be normal? This is your chance." She quipped before pushing her open palms out in front of her. "Fine, let Graham handle the business part. But come tonight you can see the fighters."

"And watch two men beat themselves to death? I rather stay in my office."

"Come or I will tell your father you are personally ditching on your duties." The blonde threatened. Placing her hand to her hip, challenging her business partner. Regina sighed. "Excellent. There is an exhibition fight tonight. We can make a girls' night out of it." The blonde said turning on her heels and heading for the door. "Oh by the way… I will pick you up at 8."

(Emma)

"Harder! Harder!" Leroy barked as he held up his padded mitts to the blonde. "You pussing out on me already?" He prodded. "They told me you were a fighter. Maybe they picked up the wrong kid." He teased, pushing Emma to get mad.

As the blonde danced around the ring, her feet moved quicker. Finding balance as her fist surged forward with momentum. As she chewed on her mouth guard. She repeated the motion to Leroy's other hand before setting back into her fighting stance. "Atta boy keep dancing. Keep your glove up," the stout man coached. Moving with the blonde.

Catching each heavy fist as it came in contact with the glove. Inwardly the older man smiled. If his protégé kept up the intense work outs and stayed focused she would be a tough opponent to beat. He decided as Emma delivered another series of quick jabs.

Shifting lightly from foot to foot Emma continued bouncing around the ring. Punching Leroy's mitts with a series of combinations before ducking said mitts.

"Give me one good last combo. Make it count and I'll let you rest for the day."

The fighter nodded her understanding, as her teeth clamped down on the wet rubber. Her body ached and she was extremely sore. But this was her dream. This is what drove her. The thing that had both nearly killed her. But in the end, ended up saving her life.

"Same rules apply. Wait till you find where you want to strike. I'll be moving the gloves so when you strike, precision and power go hand in hand. Got it?" He asked standing still. Emma shook her gloves, and the diminutive man went back to circling the ring. But he was moving faster. Throwing the mitts at different angles at a higher rate of speed.

The blonde watched silently. Making sure to keep her feet moving like Leroy had instructed. Pushing and demanding her legs to keep up. Green eyes locked onto the mitts like a sniper scope on a target. The blonde's pupils dilated as she saw the opportunity she wanted. Her fist flew through the air carrying power as she came in contact with the glove. Listening to the pop as it connected.

Dazed, with a stinging hand the dwarf sized man ceased his movements. Allowing the fighter to continue her assault, catching the other glove with a series of small precise punches.

"Alright. Alright kid I get it. Damn you may be a fighter yet. Your footwork needs fixing. But I would give a A+ on that hit. Do 30 minutes on the jump rope, hit the showers then come to my office. We are meeting the Wonderland rep today."

Emma sat in Leroy's small office twiddling her fingers over one another. The smell of fresh brewing coffee swirled around the room, as the fighter leaned back in her chair. Back stiff and eager to get home. That wasn't the complete truth either. She had no one to go home to. And what was the purpose of going home if no one was there to greet you. So she had stayed and agreed to serve as her trainers wing 'woman' while the Wonderland representative explained the process.

Leroy sat at his desk unsure how to occupy himself. Deciding against the latter he rubbed a hand over his balding spot and issued a yawn. Before looking over at his fighter who also seemed less then excited to be forced to sit and wait.

A weary smile curved his lips. "I appreciate you staying Swanny," the older man coughed. Leroy had never been a man eager to display his affections or appreciation for something. But when he did he managed to make it always come out sounding like he had a bad cold regardless of his feelings being the cause. As he tried huffing and coughing them away.

"Well the deal benefits us all. I'd be selfish if I didn't." Emma offered with a weighted smile. "Plus if it weren't for you. I would've died in the streets. I owe this much to you at least." It was true. Everyone else had turned her away or labeled her a 'lost cause' or 'trouble'. But the graying man had given her a chance, and she had been more then willing to accept.

The thinning salt and peppered haired man returned the smile. Before a knock came on the door.

"Enter," the trainer droned sitting up straight. As he placed the cap back on his head. Looking to the blonde who ultimately shrugged before returning her gaze to the door.

"Hello." An average heighten man said peering around the door. With wavy brunette hair. Light stubble painted his face. "Are you Leroy the Seventh?" The suited man asked. As Emma watched him, guessing his age was close to her own. Perhaps a bit older.

"Yes. That is me. I am the owner and proprietor of this gym. And this is my protégé Emma Swan. You'd do well to remember the name." Confidence burst from his tongue as he praised his young fighter. "She is also here for a witness. As well as to share her. .. input. Yea, that's a good word to call it."

The young man held up his hands, showing he carried no malice or offense to the action. Stepping through the door and gently closing it behind him. "That's fine. This is all about you feeling comfortable and us helping you. With strings attached of course but what business venture doesn't have the same goal. So long as both parties benefit."

Leroy and Emma listened as the man placed his briefcase in the chair in front of the owner. Opening it toward himself and away from Emma and Leroy's prying eyes. Offering his rehearsed smile and lines that were honey coated venom in Emma's mind. In the streets she held dealt with the same kind. Men that sold promises.

"But before we begin I would like to introduce myself. And give you some more information about my boss and the company he runs."

The blonde sat listening. Mentally combing over every word. Trying to decode the words and see if the 'suit' was lying. The idea of her being a human lie detector had come from her best friend Elsa when she was younger. It had been a respectable and life saving tool in the rough world she had been born into. She and Elsa had grown up together. Watching out for one another, keeping one another out of trouble. But there was a problem with running from trouble. No matter how fast you ran, no matter how hard you tried to stay away. It would always find you.

Shaking the darkness from the back of her mind, she went back to scanning his words. Watching as he smoothed down his expensive navy colored suit. Emma gazed over ever fiber the best she could. The material was hand crafted and precise. The color matched effortlessly. Navy pants and blazer that was complimented by a tan shirt and navy tie. In Emma's opinion the colors were bordering nightmare but somehow the young man managed to pull it off.

"Now... my name is Graham Humbert…"

"But over the phone I talked to a woman."

"Ah yes our VP. She had prior arrangements but sent me. I may be young but I assure you I am more than qualified."

Graham hesitated a moment. Allowing the man time, so the information could sink in before he continued. When Leroy nodded slowly he smiled and continued.

"Again my name is Graham Humbert. My title isn't important but I am in direct contact with the President, VP of sponsors and our VP of our business branches. Our CEO Henry Mills doesn't believe in burdening people which is why we have one person over each part he deems important. I am signed on to fill in the gaps should both VPs find themselves occupied in other obligations. That are unavoidable.

Henry Louis Mills is a strong believer of family and small businesses. Which goes hand in hand. He himself started out as a small computer company. Before someone sponsored him, assisting in turning his business into one of the most successful companies. Now he wants to return the favor and corner several markets inviting people in to his family. Mr. Mills takes excellent care of his family and we would love to offer you a spot to join."

"Your speech is well rehearsed. But what sort of deal would I be getting myself into," the owner asked. Eying the young man in front of him suspiciously.

Graham smiled before bending down, and rummaging through his suit case. Until his hands found purchase on what he was looking for. Emma watched as the man returned to his original posture with brochures in hand.

"If you are to sign with us. This is what you will be receiving."

Leroy stretched over his desk to retrieve the pamphlets the young suit offered. A deep sighed escaped as he sat back deeper into his seat. Skimming over each tab before passing them over to the boxer to let her have a turn as well.

"That's all nice. But I'm talking percentage. What are you guys benefiting? If my name goes down on that dotted line," The man asked vividly. Forcefully poking his finger into his desk.

"Ah, very well. I see you're a man that likes to cut to the chase so I'll level with you." Graham started closing his briefcase. Picking it up as he moved around the chair to claim the seat. Sitting his belonging on his lap. Becoming eye level with the owner. "Your business seems to be doing fine. I see a good amount of fighters outside. Fairly well kept equipment. I am a fan of the boxing world myself." The brunette said pouring out his charm.

Emma resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she continued to listen. Wanting nothing more than for the meeting to be over with.

"Give me an estimated gross amount for what you pull in monthly. After taxes, paying employees, utilities and replacing equipment."

Leroy rubbed his beard. "Couple thousand give or take. Not comfortable discussing my finances with someone who is barely old enough to wipe his ass."

Emma stared at her mentor in shock. Had he really been foolish enough to insult someone who had the potential to make the gym better? The blonde looked back at the young man ready to apologize when Graham broke into a deep bellied laugh.

Fear coursed through the fighters spine. Laughing meant on of two things. Graham wasn't offended or upset and actually enjoyed Leroy. Or her less favored opinion. He was masking his anger like a sociopath. She secretly hoped for the latter.

"You are a funny man."

"Haven't heard that before. Most people who don't know me well call me grumpy."

"Oh that's rich. Possibly borderline rude but…" the young man shrugged. "Listen our businesses aren't like other businesses. And since I like you I don't mind being honest. So long as we both benefit we will actually listen to what you want. You quote us a percentage and we already have one in mind based on your gross. In the end we usually end up more prosperous because companies will quote what they think we want. Give or take."

"Continue."

"In the end we still gross more then the percent you give. Our name will be supplying and backing you. So long as you pull in the promised revenue."

"Fair enough. Shall we discuss a percentage then?" Leroy asked. Ripping a piece of paper off his desk. Then scribbling across it before folding it and passing it over his desk to Graham.

The brunette unfolded the piece of paper and smiled. "I will warn you. Once you start bringing in more revenue. That's if you do." The older man glared. "Sorry it must be said. I may like you but my realistic assumptions and actions bring in my paycheck." Leroy chewed on the words before allowing them to slide. "The percentage may or may not increase depending on gross. Contracts are renewed and evaluated quarterly. It's good for both parties."

"Then let's do business."

(Regina)

"Can't believe I let you talk me into this." Regina grumbled pulling her jacket tighter around her body. As she made her best attempt to fend off the insulting breeze. It was 8:30 and she had groaned inwardly when she heard a knock at her door. Promptly at 7:55. The brunette could attest that Mal wasn't many things. But punctual the blonde was.

"Quit your bitchin'. If anything you should be thanking myself and your father. Mr. Mills for the idea of sponsoring not only the company. But this exhibition match as well. And me for rescuing you from the tower you call an office. Besides I'm helping you fulfill your dream." Mal whispered.

Hooking her arm inside of the crook of Regina's. As they continued their walk. Both women providing the occasional 'Excuse Us' when their presence wasn't allowed passage to continue.

"Let's say for facts sake you're right. But Mal I know you. So what are you getting out of this?"

"Simple." The blonde said matter-of-factly. "To watch hot men fight. And fantasize about it being over me."

(Emma)

The fighter listened to the swell of the crowd. As she continued taping her hand. After the contract had been presented and thoroughly read over by both parties lawyers. Emma had gotten news that both terrified and excited her. Wonderland Inc., was holding an exhibition for fighters Leroy had personally chosen. To showcase their skills. Better fighters brought in more revenue and benefits. Not to mention they would be sponsored so long as they belonged to Leroy's gym.

A handful of fighters Emma considered friends had already gone and succeeded in their matches. Nervous knots twisted in the blonde's stomach as she moved to the next hand. And began the taping process all over again.

With no knowledge of who she was fighting, Emma frowned. Fighting was her niche but it didn't mean she didn't lose occasionally. But with the stakes and a way to make herself known she couldn't afford to lose.

Green eyes scanned the black adhesive strips she had put on. Before she nodded, content with the job she has done. Parting her hair she made quick work slipping the portions into one large braid a piece. Before taking the braids and twisting them into a tight knot.

"You've got to be joking," came a unfamiliar voice behind Emma. The fighter turned around only to come face to face with a woman her height. That had fiery red, untamed hair parading around her shoulders. "A wee lass such as yoursel'."

"Excuse me? I don't know you."

"Puny an daft are ye? I'll make it clear lass. Tonight you're fighting me and ye can bet your arse." The red head stepped closer. "You'll regret ever getting in the ring with me." Her words left a finality in the air as she turned and disappeared as easily as she had come.

If Emma was worried about her nerves before, she wasn't now. Being able to lay eyes on her opponent not only helped but sparked a fire in her belly.

A knocked sounded on the door, temporarily pulling the blonde from her fury.

"Five minutes until show time kid." Leroy warned. Preparing to leave, until he recalled his reason for coming downstairs. "Oh the announcer wants a name. What should I tell him?"

In the boxing world a 'name' or 'title' as some called it was a right of passage. Something easy to remember, that would last for all of time. Goosebumps cascaded down her arm. This was her moment. A chance to prove that everyone that had doubted her was wrong. And then the idea struck. She would use their negativity, their darkness.

Leroy snapped his fingers, making an attempt to regain Emma's attention. "C'mon kid. I need a name and is time for you to head upstairs. So… you got a name?"

"Absolutely." The fighter smiled. Feeling her body tense with unadulterated excitement. As her breathing turned ragged. And her pupils began to dilate. "Tonight… the Dark Swan is born."

Leroy weighed the name. Before giving an indifferent shrug. "Not bad kid not bad."

(In the Ring)

"Ladies and gentleman. It gives me great pleasure to introduce the next exhibition fight." The announcer proclaimed, flinging his hands dramatically as both boxers entered the ring. Regina noted one was in a deep green silk cape that covered the fighters face.

As they danced around the ring. Throwing pretend jabs into the open air. Before throwing the cap back and revealing a women with fiery red hair. That was pitched high into a messy bun atop her head.

"A woman?" The brunette mused. Leaning closer to her best friend. "I thought these were men matches."

Both women listened as the crowd erupted into whistles and cheers at the fighter. As she continued dancing around. Holding her glove up to the crowd.

"No the boxing gym we took on sponsors men and women. Just didn't think we'd see them fight tonight." Leaning over to a man beside her she asked to borrow his brochure and the man smiled and obliged. Before turning back to whistle at the fighter.

"Her name is Merida Donbrough. She hales from across the seas and is sponsored by a rivaling computer company." The blonde read.

"And her." Regina asked pointing to the last fighter that was still hooded. "Only thing it says is Emma Swan. Apparently that is our fighter."

The VP found herself intrigued by the mysterious fighter who still had yet to unveil herself.

"What do you think she looks like?"

"Probably some burly female. Whose face has seen better days." Mal joked much to Regina's disapproval.

"Well I have a feeling we will both find out as soon as the announcer announces it."

As if on cue the man in the middle of the ring, secured the microphone in front of his lips again. "Ladies and gentlemen in this corner we have the reigning champ from Scottland. She is Merida "The Brave" Donbrough." The boxer once again help up her gloves bouncing from one foot to the other. As her corner held up her reigning title.

"And in this corner," the announcer started. Throwing his open hand toward the mysterious fighter. "Is a local fighter who is featuring in her first exhibition match. Non other then Emma 'The Dark Swan'."

The air filled with a mixture of boos and cheers as the young woman removed her hood. Regina and Mal found themselves gasping as they stared at the young woman. Mal had been wrong. The boxer was stunning.

Even from the distance Regina was sitting she gave her a once over. The young woman carried strong appealing jaw bones. A small nose and long blonde hair that was braided and forced into a bun. But the thing that captivated Regina the most was her lips and eyes. Her thin lips were pressed into a thin scowl.

While her eyes remained focus with intent. Clouded by a deep green color that seemed to saturate the vice presidents soul as she stared at the woman. Amazed and marveled by the mysterious creature before her.

"Glad to see I was wrong. Damn she's hot," Mal whispered. And much to Regina's frustration she blushed.

The brunette found herself hoping the blonde would win. For some odd reason she didn't want to see her lose. Nor did she want to see the strange woman hurt.

(Emma)

Her heart beat in her ears as the announcer called her name. She wasn't flashy she hadn't earned that right yet. If she was being honest with herself she shouldn't even be in the ring. She should be six feet under ground in some cemetery with a nameless headstone. But she wasn't. No she was about to show a room full of executives, men and women why she deserved to be here.

The referee signaled both women and the they moved to the center of the ring. Merida looked down upon the blonde like she was the scum of the earth. Making a point of chewing her mouth guard before she turned to look at the referee. "Alright ladies. I want a clean fight. Nothing below the belt. Not eye poking, gouging, hair pulling or biting. Are we clear?" Both women nodded. "Alright Miss Swan this is an exhibition fight. To qualify you must remain the entire length of the fight or at least until the seventh round."

"Like she'll make it that long," the red-head sneered.

The referee ignored the comment and continued. "If you succeed in knocking out the champion then you will qualify indefinitely. And be put into the heavy weight class. Surviving the seven rounds depending on how you score will be decide your class. This is not a title match so you won't fight for a belt. Understood?"

The fighters nodded again. "Bump gloves and return to your corners." Emma begrudgingly held out her gloves. The blonde watched as the champion chuckled deeply before turning away and retreating to her corner. Emma looked to the referee who issued her a saddened smile. "Good luck kid."

(First Round)

Emma took her seat on the wooden stool in her corner. As her mentor squatted in front of her. Shooting her a look he had so many times over the year. One of hope and worry. "Listen kid I won't lie to you. Its going to be a grueling fight but you can do it. She thinks she is better then you but you have something she could never have. You have a chance to prove yourself. To show all the nay sayers you became something."

The fighter listened to his words as they echoed through her ears. "Listen the first round no one counts. It is a opportunity for you to size up one another. So keep moving. Precise calculated swings is all we want. And remember no matter what… I am proud of you kid." The small man smiled squeezing the back of her neck before he slid out of the ring. Letting Emma stand before he removed the chair.

Emma looked over to her opponent who smirked at her. "You're nothing." She mouthed.

The bell rang and Emma stood frozen. Feeling her anger beginning to spike. "Kid get going. Don't let her sike you out," Leroy shouted bringing Emma back to the moment. As she listened to the boisterous crowd.

The two women met in the middle. Switching from foot to foot the blonde circled the ring along with the champion. Both women taking the opportunity to stare and gauge one another's strengths before either of them acted. The Dark Swan was surprised when the champion was the first to act. The red head charged at the blonde with a unadulterated fire in her eyes. As her glove connected painfully with Emma's side. Spit pooled in the young woman's mouth.

"Aye come on Swan." The red-head shouted as she swung her glove hitting Emma on the side of her jaw.

"Hang tight Emma hang tight. Keep dancing. Don't stand there she's killing you." The trainer shouted.

Shaking her head the blonde reached out and grabbed the red head. Giving the fighter a chance to catch her breath and focus before the champion pushed her off.

"Come on Swan. Make it a challenge for me." Merida teased.

Shifting the balance from her feet she put her fist back up. Another series of jabs surged forward catching her in her side. Grunting she felt her skin prickle in digust and disdain. Heat and pain coursed through her jaw as she felt her skin beginning to swell.

The bell sounded and Emma had never been so excited to hear the chime.

"What the hell are you doing," Leroy reprimanded. As his assistant shot water into Emma's mouth. "She made you look like you have never fought before. What's the matter with you?"

"She is bigger and faster," Emma hissed. Feeling hopeless the more she thought about the woman sneering across from her.

"Hey! Hey!" The trainer shouted. Snapping his fingers in front of Emma. "Listen to me. That's not the Swan I know. You're not that gangly, wet behind the ears kid anymore. You're my fighter. And I will have no protégé of mine giving up. So get up stop pitying yourself. And show me my time and efforts weren't wasted with you kid."

Leroy was right. He believed in her all she needed to do was believe in herself. Emma listened as the bell rang again, and the short man gave her one last look of endearment. "I believe in you." Her mentor smiled before scrambling out of the ring with his assistants.

Shaking her head Emma refocused. Moving to the center of the ring. The referee stood in between them then signaled the start of the second round.

(Regina)

"It's really shame." Mal crooned returning with a beer for herself and a burger for Regina. "I was hoping there was a fighter along with that face but maybe not."

The brunette hated to think her friend was right. But Miss Swan had yet to land an effectively blow. Even with **the** idea of her not understanding or liking the sport.

The bell sounded and both women watched as the boxers danced around the ring. The red head looked like a predator sizing her prey. And Regina watched wanting to help but finding herself unable to.

And then it happened. Regina watched as the underdog threw a fierce jab sticking the champion on her jaw as she staggered backwards dazed. The brunette watched as the smaller fighter continued her assault. Lunging into each powerful throw off her fist. As it found purchase with parts of the Champions body.

Merida tried to turn offensive but find herself clinging to the blonde instead. Wrapping her in an exhausted hug. As the right side of her face began to swell. The blonde managed to push her away. But not before Merida threw a wild punch, catching Emma's eyebrow. As the round sounded.

Both women glared at one another. Ones eyes threatening to swell shut and the other with blood running down her face. From a deep slit in her eyebrow. The fighters finally retreated to their corners.

"Well maybe we have a fighter just yet," Regina raved. Turning to her friend who only shrugged at the matter.

"From what I've seen I'd say she is more of a audit survivor. But… she is hot though."

The VP would never admit it aloud that she thought Mal, may be right. Instead she bounced the title around in her head. Liking it the more she thought about it.

Emma Swan the survivor.

 **If you guys like the story I would be more then happy to continue. The next chapter will pick up where this one left off. So let me know what you guys think. If you guys like it we will learn more about Emma and Regina next chapter and even have them meet.**


	2. Normalcy, Contracts, and One Nighters

**I just want to give a sincere thank you. The response from chapter one was amazing. You guys rock. I know I haven't responded to your guys questions personally so I will try to address them on here. Sorry there was a website problem with my reviews I am just seeing them. So here are the answers.**

 **Guest: Is Emma a foster kid in here too – No, she is not. We will get into her backstory soon. Piece by piece.**

 **Drgonlance36 pt.2: I saw that. I went back and corrected it. Hopefully the wording will stay and not glitch this time.**

 **Gloriacarol: I am glad. Maybe you can give me ideas. Nice to have another female who enjoys violence and fighting.**

 **Guest: I have read some great Regina G!PS but for me personally I only see Emma with it. But if you want I could write one. The next fic I'm working on will be Vampires and Werewolves or Zombies. So let me know.**

 **Jkto: Yes I understood what you said. That was so sweet thank you for the review it meant a lot to me. Glad I could write a fic that's original and to your liking.**

 **Now on to the story… All mistakes are mine.**

 **PREVIOUSLY ON IN THE RING…**

Merida tried to turn offensive but find herself clinging to the blonde instead. Wrapping her in an exhausted hug. As the right side of her face began to swell. The blonde managed to push her away. But not before Merida threw a wild punch, catching Emma's eyebrow. As the round sounded.

Both women glared at one another. Ones eyes threatening to swell shut and the other with blood running down her face. From a deep slit in her eyebrow. The fighters finally retreated to their corners.

"Well maybe we have a fighter just yet," Regina raved. Turning to her friend who only shrugged at the matter.

"From what I've seen I'd say she is more of a audit survivor. But… she is hot though."

The VP would never admit it aloud that she thought Mal, may be right. Instead she bounced the title around in her head. Liking it the more she thought about it.

Emma Swan the survivor.

 **Chapter 2: Normalcy, Contracts, and One Nighters**

"Emma you're doing good kid. Let me see your eyebrow." Leroy demanded as he took the wipe from the assistant and dabbed at her split flesh. The fighter winced openly as the blood was wiped away. As a glue antibiotic mix was applied to the area.

"Look you have her razzled. Just last a bit longer kid."

Emma nodded her compliance. Before her mouth guard was washed and stuck back into her mouth. Hope surfaced in the blonde's heart as she took the opportunity to look around the crowd.

Her breath caught as she locked with chocolate hued eyes. She couldn't understand how she felt but for her time itself froze. The sound around the fighter drowned out as she and the woman she stared at got lost in one another's eyes.

"Kid! Kid!" Her mentor snapped. "You okay?"

"Yea, yea I'm good," Emma hissed through her mouth guard. Ripping her eyes away from the captivating woman. The last thing she needed was to be distracted. As if the universe was agreeing, the third round bell sounded.

(Regina)

The brunette had taken the break to look at the program as she finished her burger. She had hoped there would be more on the fighter, but skimming the program had yielded no results. Giving a resigned sigh she turned back to the ring.

Her breath caught as she met the same mesmerizing green eyes she had seen before. This time the fighter was staring at her. The vice president attempted to swallow the large lump growing in her throat. She wanted to hold the gaze longer but the blonde ripped it away. As soon as the bell rang.

"You okay Re?" Mal asked. Watching as her friend sat frozen, staring at the ring.

"I think so. Isn't there a function after the matches?"

Mal nodded with the cup of beer in her mouth. "Yes," she gulped. "Your father and a couple businesses got together and are holding a small after party. A chance for the boxers to mingle with the powers and celebrities of the world. Why? Don't tell me you are interested now?"

Regina huffed. "It's not illegal for me to change my mind. Thank you, so-called bestfriend."

"Tight ass." Mal grunted as she turned back to the fight. She and Regina had been best friends for 5 years now, so the brunettes abrasive behavior was something she could take. Only in part because the blonde knew she too had a malicious temper that could only rival Regina's. It had been the reason they had both forged a friendship.

Allowing her features to soften she turned back to her business partner. "You're absolutely right. You're allowed to change your mind. It just came… as a surprise. So… what made you decide to go?"

A relieved sigh escaped the vice presidents lips. Before a wide smile curved them. "It's a nice chance to meet the boxers."

"I knew it." Malanie leaned closer to Regina squealing again in excitement. "It wasn't something that changed your mind. It was someone."

(Fifth Round)

Emma felt her body getting heavier to carry. Her steps had slowed tremendously and her breathing was ragged. And if that wasn't bad enough her opponent had made it her personal goal to re-split the eyebrow. Her left eye was watering and sporting the salty crimson.

But everything Merida had dealt out Emma had come back with it ten fold. And her efforts showed. The red-heads eye had begun to swell again. Pushing the eye to close completely. At the sound of the bell, both women let out dragged breaths. As they retreated to their separate corners.

The fighters legs thanked her as she claimed the wooden stool her trainer had offered her. Leroy offered the blonde no words as the team worked on her. There was nothing to be said. His protégé had not only put her skills on the line but her guts and heart too. Even if she didn't win the fight he was more then proud of her.

Emma seemed to understand what Leroy felt. Offering the small man a weary smile, as the crew worked to close up her eyebrow. While rinsing her eye and working to cease the bleeding. Several seconds of dedicated work and effort passed before the next round sounded.

Finally finding his voice. The dwarf patted the fighter watching as she cringed at the contact. "I'm proud of you." Taking the words to heart, the boxer nodded. Moving toward the center of the ring.

"You know you're not bad Swanny. I look forward to facing you again." Merida panted as she threw lightning jabs to Emma's sides. "But… not before I leave you with a gift." Making the mistake of looking into aqua colored eyes. Emma's feet faltered. The blonde never saw the glove coming. As a strong right hook caught her jaw.

Emma knew it was impossible but she felt she was floating as her eyes closed. Feeling as her body cascaded slowly, downward to the hard floor of the ring. Her body had grown numb. The bone in her jaw throbbed unforgivingly. As her head bounced off the canvas. She could hear the crowd but it was to much of a chore to open her eyes.

"One." The referee began to shout.

"C'mon kid you have to get up!" Leroy called out as the blonde's eyes fluttered open and shut.

"Emma…" She heard her name being called from a distance. But no one was around in her dark abyss. She was alone. Clinging to the remaining consciousness she had left.

"Three."

"Kid get up!"

"Emma…" The small voice called again.

"Six."

The boxer felt the limbo. It was like an uninvited darkness, waiting to completely consume her.

"Seven."

"Emma…" Finally the figure emerged and the blonde came face to face with her childhood best friend. Elsa smiled warmly at the boxer as she took her hand guiding her toward a light.

The fighter's eyes flew open as she greedily gulped at the air. Elsa had done what she had so many times as a youth. She had saved Emma right before she sank to deep to be pulled back. Tears stung at the back of her eyes as she started to move her body again. Unsure if the tears were from seeing Elsa or the pain she felt.

Clinging to the thick ropes she attempted to hoist herself upward. By the count of eight the fighter had safely made it to the top rope. Baring her weight against it as she caught her breath before turning to the referee again. Testing the stability of her own legs.

Continuing his count as the official watched the blonde move around. Carefully examining her eyes. Observing her movements to make sure she was still suitable to fight. Seeing no reason to continue counting, he signaled the judge to score a knock down. In favor of the red haired fighter. While staying in between both ladies, keeping an eye on them. Before signaling for the match to resume.

To afraid to open or move her stiff jaw she nodded. Fury openly rolled off Merida. Watching as her opponent had stumbled to her feet, had been a nightmare. Most boxers didn't return from a blow like that. But the blonde Swan had managed. Content with not voicing her opinion, the fighter marched forward. Feeling a new surge of respect for Emma Swan.

She knew she and the blonde would meet again. It was as clear as the fire behind her opponents eyes. Emma Swan had something to prove and she had no doubt she would get it.

(After Party)

"That was some hell of a fight kid." Her mentor commented as he crossed his arms over his chest. Closing his eyes as he leaned against the shower door frame. Feeling the mist from the hot water as his fighter stood under the stream. "After that hit I wasn't sure you were gonna get up." He admitted.

The water cascaded over her face as she listened to the gurgled words of her trainer. Her fist laid balled against the warmed tiles as the water soaked and eased her muscles. She had no want or need to speak, she had been disappointed in herself.

"Stop it." The two words cut through her like a hot knife to butter. "You did fine. Stop second guessing yourself, you didn't win so what. You proved to those people out there Emma Swan isn't a quitter. You got knocked down but who doesn't. It's not the getting knocked down part that is hard kiddo. It's the getting back up and you did that."

The blonde listened as she turned the faucet off. Maybe the dwarf man was right. She should feel proud of herself but she didn't. The sixth and seventh round and come and gone quickly. But when the official had declared the champion the winner, she couldn't help but hang her head in defeat.

"Suits and shoes are in the back. I told the company dresses weren't your thing. So they sent a wide variety of tailor-made suits. I'll meet you up upstairs when your done kid, don't stay to long. Or I will come back." Emma listened to clop of her trainers dress shoes retreating, before she left the confines of the shower room.

It had been established after the fights were over that a party was to be held in the boxers honor. Suits were sent in. Colognes. Designer shoes. Assortments of cufflinks. Among other decoratory pieces. Used to dress up the product that had essentially just been bought and paid for. Emma didn't mind being signed to a company but the thought of them wanting her to be someone other then who she was, was appalling. But she would play nice tonight.

Considering she hadn't actually signed anything, she was content with getting the perks. Moving into the locker room area, with a towel wrapped firmly around her waist she fingered through the offered suits. Just the feel of them told Emma it cost more then her paycheck as a freelance photographer.

When she had come to stay with Leroy she had no skills. So finding a job after she finished school had been more then difficult. That was until she met one, Ruby Lucas. Seeing the brunette had instantly sparked life into her groin and her arousal had led her into conversation with the brunette. Which led to a achingly slow friendship and things had gone from there.

Emma wasn't one to share her personally life, but she had shared enough and Ruby had taken the bait. Offering more about herself then Emma had. The blonde had learned she worked for a local newspaper company as a writer and the company was looking for a photographer. Seeing the opportunity the boxer had taken it. And been more then surprised herself when she realized she was a natural at it.

Shaking the thought from her head she went back to looking through the suits. As she slid on a pair of Diesel boxers. All of them consisted of navy blues, crèmes, browns, blacks and tans. Settling for a simple look the blonde tried on the black colored pants. The fit was snug but comfortable. Slipping on her bra next, the blonde plucked a thin white collared shirt. Pleased with her selection she finished buttoning the shirt and slipped a solid black tie under the collar. Before fastening it.

Emma refused to put on the cufflinks and cologne offered. It was bad enough she was forced to wear the suit. Picking a black shoe with a nice tan finish, she slipped them on. The sound of approaching footsteps made the blonde look up. A smile quickly painted her lips as she saw her best friend.

"Well don't you clean up nicely love?" Middle weight boxer, Killian Jones' asked as he sauntered into the room. His beard area scruffy from his five o'clock shadow. Emma appraised his look and was stunned to see him dressed much similar to that of herself. Though he had gone with a navy blue shirt, tan pants and a navy tie. Complimented by the tan dress shows that covered his feet.

"I could say the same for you. Though your look seems to be a bit…"

"Inspiring? Devilish handsome? Stunning?" He offered.

"Lacking," Emma sighed. Searching through her duffel bag for a brush. Before attempting to tame her still slightly wet hair. Then slipped it into a high ponytail of wavy blonde hair.

Killian frowned. "When you cut, you wound a man deeply." The boxer humored. Holding his chest in mock pain as he scooted closer to his friend. "Shall we?" He asked leaning toward the blonde offering her his hand.

"Might as well get this over with right?"

"Absolutely Swan."

Music blasted as the blonde and her friend stepped into the party. Assaulted by strobe lights as they were escorted along with several others into a roped off area. The party seemed to be in full effect as Emma and Killian spotted Graham sitting crossed legged on one of the seats. A Modelo bottle in hand as he spoke to a women. Who was grinning and using her hand to cover up a laugh.

Glancing up the suit spotted the two fighters. "Ah Emma and Killian how nice to see you." The young man greeted excusing himself from his female companion. "Come let me introduce you to some of the powers of the party."

The blonde had been politely smiling through conversation after conversation. For the uppers of the world to be so educated, she found their conversations lacking and dull. They all bolstered about their money or status. Neither of which fascinated Emma. She after all worked a selective schedule and came from humble beginnings.

If she was to endure the rest of this grueling 'party' she would need a stiff drink. Excusing herself from Graham and Killian, she stumbled toward the bar. Catching the eye of several men and women alike. Graham had explained VIPs and celebrities were seated in the roped off areas. While lower leveled employees remained in the common area. To Emma the common area looked more exciting. She watched as people danced and laughed, seeming to have a genuine time. No one pretended they were simply having fun.

Moving to the bar, Emma sighed. Leaning her arms on the hard counter top as she signaled the bartender.

"What will it be miss?"

"She'll have your finest beer." Came a voice behind the blonde she didn't recognize. "And I'll have a nice red vintage wine."

The boxer turned around to find a stunning brunette woman. The woman only looked to be a bit older then Emma herself. The older woman smiled, as Emma's eyes dragged down the length of her body. A snug black dress clung to a curvy form. The dress collar was cut into a V that put a nice amount of cleavage on display for Emma. She felt the blood instantly rush to groin.

A long pair of luscious legs peeked from under the dress. The boxer realized she could've stared at the woman all night. At least that was the case until a woman next to the brunette cleared her throat.

Breaking the majestic feel of the moment. "I… I apologize… for ugh, ugh staring."

"My, my are you always this articulate dear?"

The fighter rubbed a nervous hand over her neck. Chuckling nervously.

"Sorry no. Just not use to this sort of functions." Emma admitted to the two women.

"Oh and what functions are you use to pray tell?" Mal challenged. Eager to see the blonde squirm more then she already was.

"Anything involving fighting. Not use to the glitz and glamour."

"Well I can see you enjoy fighting dear. That was quite a interesting match for lack of better words. I was sure you wouldn't return after that last hit." The brunette admitted, taking her drink from the bartender as she took her spot beside Emma.

"Thank you." The fighter responded nervously. "I am fairly sure you know my name may I ask yours?"

"I'm Malanie Draak." The blonde spoke up. Her tone holding an authoritative echo.

Regina remained silent as she thought. Apparently the young woman didn't know her. And the opportunity of being normal was dangling before her like a worm on a hook.

"Gina."

Mal looked to her best friend and business partner curiously. She hadn't given her first or last name. Only a piece of it.

"Gina?" Emma questioned not believing the woman. But she could understand. She had used a fake alias once or twice when talking to someone she was interested in. "Mysterious. So is it safe to say you both work for Wonderland?"

"We do and you'll have to excuse Gina and I please for just a moment."

Taking a sip of her beer, she nodded. Watching as the two women stepped away.

(Regina)

"What the hell was that?" Her best friend hissed in a whisper. As she stared into her best friend's eyes. She knew Regina dreamed of being normal but she didn't think her friend had actually had the gall to act on it.

"I gave her my name." The vice president said matter-of-factly.

"No, what you gave was misinterpretation. I'm all for fun and games but Re this is low even for you."

"Low? I am simply fulfilling a dream I have wanted to for some time. And correct me if I am wrong but you were the one who inspired this. I just want to be Regina. Not the Evil Queen. Not someone with status or money. I just want to be a person, just for tonight at least. Remember what happened last time."

"Perhaps, just be careful. If this goes anywhere… I don't want to see you get hurt."

Regina shared a chastised smile. "I won't. Go have fun Mal. Go find a clean cut boxer and have fun. I've already found mine."

(Emma)

The fighter couldn't explain it, but since she had met Gina. The brunette had managed to plague every inch of her mind. Taking another long swig of the imported beer she looked around the room. Noticing the men and women dressed in fancied attires.

"Slightly overwhelming isn't it?" Leroy asked moving toward her with bottle in hand.

"I'd say so."

Her mentor laughed. "You'll get use to it. In the meantime you have to talk to the Wonderland rep. But there are others who want to sign you as well. Whatever you decide, I'm fine with. If you choose to stay great if not I understand."

"Why do you think I'd leave you? I wouldn't dream it. Not after all you've done for me. They could offer me a sponsorship with little to nothing and I'd still stick by you." The blonde smiled.

"I'll be over soon. Just waiting on someone."

Understanding, Leroy trekked away. Feeling a new wave of appreciation for his student.

"Glad to see you haven't left." Gina smiled as she approached the blonde. "I apologize for leaving abruptly."

"Think nothing of it. I have to mingle with the roped section and sign a couple documents. I was hoping you would wait for me? I'd love the chance to get to know you better."

Crimson painted the older woman's cheeks. She couldn't understand why heat ran to her core at the fighters question. But she couldn't openly deny her attraction to the boxer.

"I'll be here waiting." Regina watched as the fighter finished the rest of her beer. Before she began pushing her way through the crowd. Pulling her phone from her pocket she texted Graham. Sending up a silent prayer that he would hear or feel the vibration of her text.

 _Graham Emma Swan by all means is not to know I am Regina Mills. She knows me as Gina and it had better stay that way, if you aim on keeping your job. To her I'm a nobody._

The brunette didn't have to wait long for a response, before her business partner responded.

 _G: As you wish but is there a reason? Being the vice president of a company is going to be hard. Especially trying to keep up a normal façade._

 _R: Just do it Humbert._

 _G: (frustrated emoji)_

A victorious smile graced the woman's lips. Regina knew concealing her identity wouldn't be simple but the danger behind it all thrilled her. There was something dark and mysterious about Emma Swan and much like Regina she held dark secrets. Secrets that she too wanted to be kept locked away. Besides she was content with just getting to know the blonde for the night.

(Emma)

"Ah Miss Swan again we meet. But this time business will be conducted." Graham offered with an opened hand, ushering Emma to an open seat. Beside Killian and Hercules. Both men had become like brothers to her.

"Feels like draft day doesn't it?" The brunette haired boxer asked. Looking toward Killian and Emma. The blonde shrugged, she'd never been in a draft day. And she barely watched TV so the thought was simply foreign to her.

"Aye Herc that it does. Shall we lady and gent?"

Graham stepped forward instructing them in the process. Graham was neutral considering he wasn't assigned to an official branch at Wonderland. And all business men liked his charismatic attitude, so they let him orchestrate. So long as everyone agreed with what he said.

"In front of you are five contracts. One is Neverland Inc., run by non other then Mr. Pan himself. He focuses in Pharmaceuticals. Next is Wonderland Inc., run by my boss Mr. Mills. But for legal purposes he runs a computer company. There is Pride Co., ran by Mr. Mufasa. Veterinary businesses. Oliver and Company is ran by Mr. Fagan. His business tailored all the boxers clothing for this afternoon. And last but not least Albatross run by Mr. Wilbur. His business deals with airlines."

The three fighters looked at Graham curiously.

"These are the companies interested in sponsoring you all. Now keep in mind Mr. Leroy the Seventh has already signed and will be sponsored by Wonderland. But as a part of the deal he wanted all six of his fighters to make a choice of their own free will. Each paper gives more details about what the company will offer. As well as what you will give in return."

"Shouldn't a lawyer be present?"

"We'd like you to sign tonight but there is no rush. But if you're leaning toward a company I can give you the number and you can personally address all the effects. If you wish behind closed doors."

Emma had heard enough. Taking the pen that lay next to the small stack of papers she sought out the Wonderland contract. She skimmed the document quickly, before she smiled. If the agreement was enough for mentor then it was enough for her as well.

Scribbling her signature on the bottom line. She stretched out the paper for Graham to take. The brunette smiled at her widely. "Welcome aboard Emma."

"Thank you. And if you'll excuse me there is a pretty lady I want to dance with."

(Regina)

Swaying to the beat Regina sipped her drink. Nodding her head as she turned down another offer to dance. Some of the men knew her but others didn't. Her office had served as her home away from home, her bed, her kitchen, really anything she had needed. Mal had been right when she said they didn't escape from their office much. Often times Regina forgot what her home looked like.

"Might I have this dance," Came a familiar voice that made her blush.

Turning around she came face to face with Emma Swan. The girl who managed to leave a void in her absence. Making Regina feel as though she were missing something she hadn't even realized.

"Can you dance Miss Swan?" The brunette challenged as Emma took her drink gently from her hand. Before placing it onto the bar.

"I have been known to cut a mean two step. But I would prefer to proposition you on the dance floor." The boxer said. Taking the older woman's hand as she led her to an open spot on the dance floor. "I meant to tell you I spotted you during the fight. You were stunning then and you're stunning now." Emma complimented.

Before the Dj skipped to an upbeat track. Slipping the disk back and forth as he freestyled his scratches to the rhythm of the beat. Catching the blonde off guard as Regina leaned up toward her ear.

"If I look stunning prove it." The brunette growled. Sending blood straight to the boxers groin. The bass thumped as a clearly tipsy Regina pressed her back against Emma's front. They fit perfectly. A little to perfectly for Emma's taste as the older woman threw her hand around the back of Emma's neck. Pulling the blonde closer to her as her hips began to gyrate to the rhythm.

A moan passed her lips as the brunettes ass pressed further against her hardening member. Needing to control the speed Emma flipped her dancing companion so both of then we're facing one another. Separating their hips, the blonde attempted to think unhappy thoughts.

Her try was ill-fated as the VP pressed deeper into the fighter. As though they were trying to become one, as a tanned am wrapped around her waist.

"Regina…" Emma warned.

"Take me home Emma."

"I could go find your friend," the fighter offered. Sensing the dangerousness of her companions words.

"No. I want you. Emma take me to your home."

"Regina that's not a good idea. I don't do relationships or getting close to people. It's best if you stay away from me."

"Miss Swan might I remind you that I'm an adult. An adult who knows what she wants. And at the moment I want you."

"If I take you home… it'll only be for the night." Emma admitted sadly.

"One night is all I need."

 **So my mentor asked a question and I didn't know how to answer it. She asked who would be chasing who in this fic. And most people are use to Emma chasing Regina. But I do enjoy a good fic with Regina chasing Emma and since that's how HMBA is I decided. That the chase will be Emma for some parts and Regina for the other. It's only fair. But things heat up next chapter hopefully you enjoyed.**

 **Next Chapter:**

 **-Ruby enters the story**

 **-Emma pursues Regina**

 **-And regular work and training recommence for the blonde**

 **-Regina battles herself**


	3. Backfire and Roses

**You guys continue to amaze me with the amazing reviews and the feedback. A couple of you got me to the verge of crying because your reviews were so heartfelt or they made me laugh super hard. So a special thank you to all of you who continue to review. I wish I could PM the guests but since I can I will try to write noted to you in the beginning. So you guys don't feel neglected. That being said here are some of my responses. (You can skip this if you wish.)**

 **Pussy lover: I don't think I have every laughed so hard in my life. And I have no problem with crudity which you will see in this chapter. But I am confused are you asking for a vampire/werewolve/ zombie fic with a G!P or saying no to all of it? Regardless thanks for the review.**

 **Guest: You were excited about Ruby's appearance in the fic lets see if you still feel the same way after reading.**

 **Amz: I do enjoy a good supernatural fanfiction myself. If I do a vampire one it would be an almost post human world like (Daybreakers) or a time travel.**

 **Guest: Who wanted to see a Regina G!P just let me know. I'd be more then happy to write one even if its only for you. I enjoy G!P both ways and can understand where you are coming from. So please never e scared to voice your opinion. I am very open/dirty minded so either way works for me.**

 **Guest: Who suggested (Arranged Marriage, Kids from the future, or Time Travel) I do am interested in all those ideas except the kid idea sorry. Just isn't my forte.**

 **Sletsappies: FYI your review almost made me cry it was so sweet so thank you for not only reading but also for reviewing. And if you like the WHAT TO EXPECT then I will be more then happy to keep it for you.**

 **Proudly South African: Love your name by the way. And your and your sister/bestfriend (Sletsappies) really know how to hit a writer in the feels. You both made me feel so much better about the story and my writing. I try to paint a visual picture for my readers and the fact that you both said that in laymens terms makes this experience all the more enjoyable. So thank you both. Much love!**

 **Previously on In the Ring…**

"Regina…" Emma warned.

"Take me home Emma."

"I could go find your friend," the fighter offered. Sensing the dangerousness of her companions words.

"No. I want you. Emma take me to your home."

"Regina that's not a good idea. I don't do relationships or getting close to people. It's best if you stay away from me."

"Miss Swan might I remind you that I'm an adult. An adult who knows what she wants. And at the moment I want you."

"If I take you home… it'll only be for the night." Emma admitted sadly.

"One night is all I need."

 ***A/N*- Some of the chapter is Rated NSFW. Also when Gina is written its more so coming from Emma's mind in third person if that makes sense. While Regina is herself thinking with her on thoughts in third person. Without further a due Chapter 3**

 **Chapter 3: Backfire and Roses**

Everything inside of Emma screamed 'no' as she turned the key in the lock. Suddenly she was feeling self-conscious about her abode. It wasn't much but the blonde was proud it was hers. It had taken three paychecks and the money her parents had given her to pay the deposit and first months rent.

Leaving the door open for Regina she picked up the stray plates and cups that were placed haphazardly around her apartment. Along with her camera and several shots she had, had developed and found she loved.

Random clicks paraded through the dwelling as the brunette stepped into the apartment. Eyes vaguely stayed open as she searched for the blonde in question. The ride hadn't been long to her home but the effects of the alcohol in Gina were still present.

She had sobered enough to walk on her own. A devious smile curved her lips as she spotted Emma. Curling her finger she summoned the blonde.

"Gina maybe this isn't a good idea," the young woman surmised as she finally began to listen to the inner voice in her head. Gina captivated her with danger and mystery. And that scared Emma so the only thing she knew to do was push away anything she wanted. Fear and experience had taught her that.

"Ssshhh," the older woman said placing a finger to Emma's lips before she replaced the finger with lips of her own. Plump lips attacked thin as the woman surged forward relentlessly. Taking the boxer by surprise as they both fell onto the couch. Not breaking the passionate kiss.

Emma's body fought to not fall victim to the sexy temptress, but it was a losing battle. Giving in to her arousal the blonde deepened the kiss. Licking the woman's bottom lip, soliciting a moan. Before Gina allowed her entry and their tongues raged war. Both seeking dominance before the brunette gave in.

Her penis hardened at the submission. Gina's breast pressed further down onto Emma's causing an involuntary friction that made her nipples peak. Letting go of the last bit of restraint Emma pushed up from the couch using her free hand. Wrapping her muscled arm around her companions waist. Before hoisting the brunette upwards, as Gina wrapped her legs around Emma's waist.

Unable to deny the growing attraction and heated make out session between them, Emma moved toward the bedroom. Refusing to break the kiss with her partner. Seeking the initiative Gina playfully bit down on Emma's bottom lip. Leading her to cup the brunettes ass firmly as she squeezed demonstrating her pleasure at the nip.

Need surged through Emma's blood, nearly making it feel as though it was boiling. Asserting her dominance she slammed the brunette against the wall. Swallowing the air that rushed from her lungs with a bruising kiss. Feeling as the older woman gave a throaty moan at the action.

"I need to feel you," Gina requested. Grinding into the blonde so that she could feel the wetness that was building. Taking a break to catch their breaths the older woman pulled back. Gazing at the sea foam green eyes that stared back at her. A raging fire coasted behind the forest hued eyes. Along with a look of hunger, that sent a another wave of moisture through her sex as it clenched in anticipation.

The blonde placed a possessive hand to the back of her neck, as she tilted Gina's head. Emma's mouth watered at the neck that laid on full display. Taking her tongue she dragged it the full length of her companions neck. Feeling as her pulse quicken, and it was because of her. Pride and arousal swirled around Emma as she listened to the older woman continuing to moan. Sending a shiver down the blonde's spine as the gasps caused Regina's throat to vibrate in need.

Teeth grazed over her pulse point, before the boxer coaxed the teased flesh with her tongue. Using her shoe the blonde pushed the door to her bed room open. Allowing the tanned woman to fall onto her bed as she towered above her.

A small gasp escaped her lips as she looked up at the blonde. "Why are you over there?"

"Gina… there is something you should know about me." The fighters libido took a spike as she looked down at the tent that had begun to pitch in the front of her pants.

A frustrated huff escaped. "Whatever it is I don't care. Right now I need you to touch me," the older woman demanded. Leaning forward to grab Emma by the tie, as she brought her closer to claim her lips. "You taste divine dear. Now are you going to please me or are you going to leave me wet and unsatisfied?"

Not needing a further invitation, the boxer threw caution to the wind as her hands rubbed Gina's inner thigh. Feeling the heat from her desire as her hand continued it's upward path. Her warm breath cascaded down Gina's neck, sending quivers of pleasure down her neck and spine.

Taking her fingers the fighter dragged her finger through Gina's wetness that coated the front of her panties. The woman beneath her arched her back as Emma continued her ministrations. Using the piece of fabric as extra friction.

"God yes Miss Swan! Don't stop!"

"I don't plan on stopping until you can't come anymore Gina. How can I undo your dress?" The boxer asked slightly agitated that something stood between herself and the beautifully tanned woman. Offering the fighter her hand, Emma helped her stand.

"The zipper is in the back," lidded eyes stared back at the fighter. Taking the hint the boxer slipped around the Wonderland worker. Moving to her back as her strong fingers took a firm hold of the zipper and began sliding it down. Gina assisted the fighter in removing the straps from her shoulders. Emma found her breath catching as her eyes fell to the flawless skin.

Unconsciously her hands moved to stroke the flesh. Taking a shaking finger, as she dragged it over her spine. Sending an unadulterated shiver down her companions skin. In one complete motion the dress slipped down the rest of the way, pooling at the older woman's feet. Gripping tightly onto Gina's hips, the fighter dragged her tongue from the dimples in her back, back up to her shoulders.

"I've never met a creature as captivating or as alluring as you." Emma breathed. Before taking the globe of her ear into her mouth. Stroking her tongue over the sensitive shell of her ear. Placing a arm under Gina's knee and one around her back she picked the brunette up bridal style. Laying her face up on the bed.

Round mounds covered in lace greeted Emma.

"Gina… I am not like other women…" The boxer began. Trying again to reveal her secret to the woman.

"I know dear."

"No Gina… I mean… I mean… anatomically. Gina before we go any further I have to let you know. It's okay to be scared… and you can feel free to leave if it makes it easier for you."

The serious tone the blonde carried made the brunette sober quickly as she sat up. Looking at the fighter who carried fear coated in her emerald irises.

"I have a… I have a penis Gina. I was born with it," Emma rushed out.

Regina could tell that the woman had struggled to tell her. That telling her had been exhausting and a scary experience for her. Regina thought she would be more disgusted, but she wasn't. She felt endeared that the blonde had told her.

Cupping the young woman's cheeks with her hands she leaned in to place a chaste kiss to Emma's lips. The blonde was surprised to feel no malice or anger as Gina deepened the kiss.

Breaking apart, Emma watched as Gina stared at her. Stroking her thumbs over her cheeks absent-mindedly before she spoke, "We all have secrets. And I'm honored you would share yours with me. But it doesn't change the fact I want you. Even if we never speak again I'd like to love you even if only for tonight."

Regina watched as the young woman's gaze changed from one of fear to hunger.

Satisfied that the brunette had accepted her. Emma undid the tie around her neck and flung it across the room. Then moved to her shirt which she took over her head hurriedly. Before turning her attention back to brunette that laid beneath her. Gina had not only given her permission but she wanted her as well.

Unclasping the black lace, the fighter stared down at perfectly sculpted globes. Palming and testing the weight of one of them in her hand. Emma then drew a dusk nipple into her mouth. Carefully running her tongue in circles around the peaked nipple before taking it between her teeth. Then returning to circling with her tongue .

Feeling Gina writhe and squirm beneath her encouraged her to continue as she pinched the other nipple between her fingers. Rolling them between her index and thumb. Before she switched her attention to the neglected nipple.

"Yes! Fuck Emma that feels amazing!"

"Are you wet for me?"

Gina shook her head viciously as her back arched off the bed again. Her nails finding purchase on Emma's back as she scratched the pleasure she felt against the boxers skin.

Pain and pleasure washed over Emma as she stared down at the woman beneath her. "Open your eyes Gina. Are you wet for me? Use your words or we won't play anymore."

"Damn it, yes, Emma I'm wet." The brunette panted.

A predatory grin crossed the fighters lips as she felt her penis twitch in excitement. Pressing harder against the front of her pants. "Touch yourself. I want to watch you."

"That is crude Miss Swan," the brunette argued but Emma saw no fight in her eyes. Just uncertainty and need.

"Do it Gina," the blonde said grabbing the brunettes hand as she guided her hand into her underwear. As the older woman's fingers came in contact with her slick sex another sensual moan ran over her tongue. Her fingers ran curious circles over her clit before she grew bolder in her movements. Allowing a finger to sink between her slick folds, moaning as she began pleasuring herself.

Lost in the lust of the moment Emma began to feel her pants tighten with need. Slipping off the bed as she watched the brunette continue to touch herself, while she undid and dropped her pants. Leaving her sports bra and boxers to remain as she climbed between her partners legs.

Causing Gina to cease her motion as Emma pulled the drenched fingers free, before sticking them in her mouth. Savoring the brunettes flavor which had a tinge of salty yet sweet. The best way Emma could describe it was apples and aged wine that mixed and mingled together to become known as Gina's arousal.

"Emma please," the older woman begged. Feeling herself coasting toward her climax, as she blushed embarrassed. The fighter hadn't even touched her yet, but she was ready to come undone. Ready to scream her name.

Regina couldn't believe this woman had opened a new world of pleasure for her. They hadn't even scratched the surface but Regina found herself wanting more. Needing more that only the blonde could offer.

Hearing the plea as an open challenge, Emma bowed her head. "As you wish your majesty." Regina instantly froze. How did the fighter know about her surname? Only people that worked in Wonderland called her that amongst other names.

Feeling the woman tense beneath her Emma stared at her. "Is something wrong?"

"No its just I have never heard 'your majesty' used in a positive light."

"That's a shame." Emma shrugged. Moving downward until her mouth hovered above Gina's sex and the top of her panties.

"Care to elaborate dear?" The brunette panted as she looked down. Feeling her heart rate begin to accelerate in anticipation.

"Anyone that would think anything negatively of you deserves your wrath. I am but a humble servant for the night but I see your value for what it is your majesty." The blonde smiled, before gentle biting the fabric and dragging it down with her hands. Careful to breath over the heated flesh as she went.

Causing Gina to arch off the bed again, before she felt her underwear slip completely off her feet.

Gina's shaven sex glistened with her need as Emma grabbed her thighs. Dragging Gina more toward her as she saddled the brunettes legs over her shoulders. Guiding her tongue she dragged the full length of the older woman's sex. Feeling as her cock bounced, asking to be freed from the fabric prison. As her tongue went through a second time. Collecting every drop of the brunettes heated desire on her tongue.

Placing her thumb calculatedly on the woman's pearl, she hummed against Gina's lips. Causing another wave of pleasure to rip through Regina's being as she gripped the sheets. Attempting to anchor herself against wave after wave of pleasure.

"Emma I need you inside of me. Please don't tease, I am so close." The older woman demanded. Knowing her companion was purposely lengthening the foreplay.

"Your wish is my command your Highness." The fighter smiled. Taking her long fingers as she spread Gina wider. Inhaling her scent, before she obeyed the woman above her. Slipping her tongue into the brunettes warmth. Curling her tongue, as she applied pressure to the ribbed area. Then began thrusting in and out slowly.

Regina whimpered as Emma entered her. A warm sensation crested in the bottom of her stomach as she rode Emma's tongue. Rising to meet the blonde with every thrust. As the boxer began using her thumb to circle her bundle of nerves. Pushing her further and further toward her climax as she felt herself pulsating and tightening around Emma's tongue.

"Fuck," fell from the young woman's lips as a wave of heat coated her tongue. She was close to coming herself and she hadn't even touched Gina with her hardened member. Her penis throbbed relentlessly wanting to feel the brunette tighten around her veined flesh. But the blonde resisted. She couldn't explain her feelings but she wanted to please Gina. It was like a challenge that hadn't been voiced.

Emma hadn't had many lovers and the ones she did weren't good. Most of the time she would only tease them enough so that she could climax. But with Gina something felt different. It felt right and it both excited and terrified the blonde.

Mentally shaking the comparisons from her head, she focused more on her task. As she replaced her tongue with a finger. Using the same ministrations the blonde thrust in and out. Finding a rhythm as she was met with no resistance she added another. Listening to the brunette cry out her name.

"Emma more God I need more. Fu-ck!" She whimpered. Using her hands to squeeze her breast, as her fingers pinched and rolled her nipples. Adding more passion to her experience.

Regina couldn't believe what she was doing. No lover had made her do these embarrassing things before. Before Emma Swan she had never been brazened enough to touch herself with a lover. She had always saved the task for behind closed doors, but with Emma it was different.

The blonde paid special attention to her. Listening to her needs, and being able to act without her actually telling the blonde what she wanted. With other lovers things were predetermined and safe. But the boxer was the complete opposite.

Regina didn't have time to linger on the thought before the blonde added another finger. Pushing her over the edge as she felt her body spasm before it released. Regina felt the blonde using her tongue as she coaxed her climax, extending it until Regina felt sensitive all over her body.

Satisfied with her partner, the boxer moved away from Gina's shoulder. Feeling confident as she dropped her boxers, allowing her cock to spring free. Still basking in the afterglow of her climax, Gina hadn't moved. Her eyes were closed and Emma smiled.

Reaching into her bed side dresser the blonde took out a condom. Using her hands and teeth as she peeled back the foil. Removing the latex from its packaging as she pinched the front, placing it at the tip of her penis. Before rolling it up the rest of the way. Making sure it was securely stationed the fighter moved back to the bed.

Where her partner was beginning to stir and move. "I swear I've never seen anything as lovely as you Gina. May I make love to you for tonight?"

The brunettes eyes fluttered open as she stared at her companion. Emma much like herself was still draped in the fabric of her bra. But it didn't take away from her body in the slightest. Allowing her eyes to readjust to the dim moonlight in the room. Regina dragged her finger over the ridges of the blonde's abdomen. Before her eyes gazed lower, staring directly at the blonde's hardened penis.

Her sex sparked to life. Clenching, as her sex was coated in a new wave of arousal. The blonde was bigger then all her previous partners.

"My Miss Swan." The older woman commented blushing. Directing her comment at Emma's sex.

"Nine inches is something to be proud of." The fighter commented matter-of-factly. Leaning toward Regina as she kissed her slowly. Allowing their fiery essence to consume them both.

Swinging the older woman's body toward her. Emma found herself at home between Gina's legs again. Moaning she separated herself from Gina taking her member in her hand. As she ran the shaft through Gina's arousal. Coating the condom with the brunettes moisture before she positioned the tip at the woman's entrance.

"It may hurt but you can scratch or bite me. I enjoy it." The young blonde waited for Gina's response before she began seeking the warmth that her companion offered. A loud gasp escaped as Emma pushed the thick head past Gina's slick entrance. "Scratch me. I promise I'll enjoy it." Needing something to hold on to, the brunette took Emma up on her offer as her arms closed around the blonde's back. Nails digging into the alabaster skin as Emma hesitated. Waiting for the brunette to stretch to her before she continued.

Feeling Gina relax in her arms, she pulled out of the older woman's warm canal. Before thrusting back inside, pushing deeper into Gina's tight channel.

"God you're tight as fuck," Emma cried as she felt her penis throb against Regina's walls. Massaging her as she was pulled deeper into the warmth. Filling Gina completely. "I'm going to start moving," the blonde warned. Feeling her balls tighten as they rested on the brunettes ass.

Pulling almost completely out of the brunette, Emma pounder back inside. Listening to the wet sounds of their love making as she stroked Gina with her member.

Regina grimaced at the first thrust before her pain became pleasure and she began to ride Emma's penis. Arching her back so she fully met each thrust the blonde had to offer. Her body felt at bliss as Emma cradled her body to her own. Making her feel secure as her nails dug deeper into the blonde's back. Eager to show that what she was feeling was nothing less then amazing.

"Come with me Gina," Emma demanded. As she began circling the brunettes pearl with her thumb. While she continued to pound into her.

Regina felt another climax building as her walls began to tighten around the blonde. "Fuck! I can't hold it Em-ma! Em-ma!" She screamed as she saturated the blonde with moisture. Seeing her partner come undone beneath her was enough to push Emma to come as well.

"Gina!" She screamed as she came into the latex. Her body fell into an exhausted heap on top of the brunettes, giving herself a moment to catch her breath. Before she pinched the tip of the rubber and pulled completely out of her companion.

Rolling the condom down, she tied it up before throwing it in the waste basket. Feeling spent from coming she crawled back into bed, lifting Gina as she placed herself and the brunette under the covers. Both falling into a content slumber as they held one another.

(Next Morning – Emma)

Sun rays hit her face as she used her arm to shield herself from the unwanted brightness. A frustrated sigh fell from her lips as she attempted to move her limbs, only to have them tighten in refusal. Rubbing her fingers over her eyes until they came to pinch the bridge of her nose. A burning sensation perched in her back as she recalled last night's events.

She had been in the fight off her life, and then she had met Gina. Rolling over she reached for the woman only to find a cold spot laying next to her. A frown decorated the blonde's lips. Running her fingers through her hair, she wondered if the woman had escaped to the bathroom. Or went to the kitchen.

Stretching her aching limbs she paraded to the bathroom only to find it dark and uninhabited. Using the facilities to refreshen, the boxer then proceeded to the kitchen and frowned when she found that area uninhabited as well. Taking a seat on her couch the fighter growled. Gina had left. Without so much as a word, sound, kiss or goodbye. Opening her eyes she finally saw it. Underneath her cell phone was a piece of paper that hadn't been there the night before.

Scrambling to her feet, Emma moved toward the letter. Pushing her phone to the side as she picked up the small parchment.

 _Miss Swan,_

 _Last night was indescribable and I only wish I could stay but I can't. I have meetings this morning and thought it more polite to tip out gracefully._

Emma smiled at the note before she continued to read.

 _Seeing as though we have both made it abundantly clear that after last night, nothing will become of us. I am writing this letter to also say good bye. But that I will never forget the connection we shared last night._

 _With deepest love and regret,_

 _Gina_

Reading and re-reading the words again. Emma felt as if a hole had been unceremoniously punched through her chest. Emma knew she had said the words last night, but after their night together she realized she hadn't meant them. How could she when Gina had unraveled before her, screamed her name and marked her? The fighter felt numb as she grasped the note tighter in her hand.

For the first time since the accident, Emma had felt loved, wanted and safe. And as much as those feelings scared her she wasn't prepared to let them go.

The fighter was pulled from her thoughts as her phone lit up and vibrated. Looking down at the screen she saw Ruby's contact picture pop-up.

Sliding her finger across the screen she answered, putting the phone up to her ear.

" **Hey Em!"**

"Red! How are ya?"

" **Don't take that cheerful tone with me. You didn't call me last night? You tell me you finally have a match then I hear nothing from you. What the hell?!"**

Running a frustrated hand over her face, grimacing at Ruby's tone.

"Your absolutely right. How about lunch at the café close to your apartment in 30 minutes? And I can tell you all about it."

" **Fine but you're paying. It's the least you could do."**

…

Emma sat wait for the brunette as she read over the letter Gina had wrote again. As hurtful as the note was the blonde couldn't find the strength to part with it. Every fiber of her being told her the older brunette hadn't meant what she wrote, but Emma found it hard to convince herself that too was true.

"Wow someone is glowing. If fighting does that, then maybe I should pick up some gloves on the way home," Red humored. Watching as the blonde offered her a weak smile. As she took her seat. "Oh its that kind of glow. But why do you look so sad about it?"

Looking up from the note she stared at Ruby. Taking in her best friend as she thought on the words that could best describe her feelings. "Red have you ever said you didn't want something, but after you got it you realized you didn't mean what you said initially? That the thing you tried hard to deny, turned out to be the thing you want most in the world?"

"Whoa! That's heavy Em. I can't say that I have. But are you talking about boxing or something else?"

Emma's weak smile returned as she picked up her coffee mug. Wrapping her hands around the base as she took the warmth the cup had to offer.

"After my match which I lost by the way," the boxer rushed out before continuing. Not giving Ruby the chance to interrupt her. Out of fear that she wouldn't be able to get what she wanted to say out. "I met this woman named Gina and…"

"What's her last name?"

"She didn't give one."

Red looked at her best friend suspiciously. "She didn't give one. But you slept together and now you want to find her and do what… be with her? C'mon Emma get real it's apparent the woman wants nothing to do with you."

"That part may have been my fault," the blonde admitted. Handing her best friend the note Gina had left. Ruby obliged taking the note as she read over it.

"This only further proves my point. Relationships aren't your thing, so what's so special about this one?"

"Ruby it's hard to explain but we share a connection I've never felt before. All she left was this note this morning and I felt… like a void had swallowed me whole."

Sighing Ruby signaled for a waiter. A young woman approached with her pen and pad and Ruby gave her order. Before the waitress thanked her and walked away.

"Alright fine, since you have your heart hell bent on finding this woman and making it work. How are you going to find her without a last name?"

"I don't know but I'm willing to try. I know she works for the company I signed to."

Snapping her fingers Red looked at Emma with glee. "Did the person offer you their card or number? If your mystery woman works for the same company maybe that can help you locate her."

Reaching over the table Emma pulled the brunette in for a chaste kiss. Rattling the table as her mug tilted back and forth threatening to spill. "God I love you! You're a genius I'll call Graham!"

(Regina)

Guilt. Guilt is what she felt as she listened to the man quoting numbers. Numbers that rambled through her head. She had been trying to focus all more with no success. Flipping the pen between her fingers she sighed. She had left because she didn't want to hurt Emma.

As much as she wanted to pretend she was normal she wasn't. She was a business woman that assisted in running and business and was well off. But Emma hadn't known that. She had only known her as Gina. Gina who was normal, full of life and wanting what she couldn't have.

Regina tried to convince herself what she had done was right but it didn't feel that way. Plus the blonde had made it clear she only wanted her for the night.

A throat cleared loudly as she turned to look at the man who was leading the meeting.

"Yes, I'm sorry. What did you ask?"

"If Graham delivered the contracts from last night Miss Mills?"

Flipping through the folder Graham had brought her earlier she sought out the papers the man requested. "Ah yes here they are." She smiled passing the papers to the man beside her, as the papers circulated until they reached the speaker.

"Excellent thank you Miss Mills. This are the boxers that will be handled by us. Mr. Hercules, Mr. Jones, Mr. Titan, Miss Nimue and Miss Swan. Thank you all for attending. Emails will be sent out promptly with how we will proceed with merchandising and formulating plans for our new associates. Thank you, you all are dismissed."

Regina stuffed the loose papers back into the folder. Before smiling at her father's right hand, then bowed out of the room. Before anyone had a chance to stop her and see how fleshed her skin was at the mention of Emma Swan.

She didn't deter her course until she was safely behind the closed doors of her office. Her skin tingle as she felt an unwelcome presence.

Watching as the chair turned around, Regina sighed relieved as she realized it was Graham.

"Humbert what are you doing in my office, when you have one of your own?"

Completely ignoring the brunettes question. Graham placed a balled fist under his chin. "You know I was. And doing my damnedest to avoid that meeting and your father's minion when I received a call from a certain acquaintance of both of ours. Asking how she could find and contact a Gina. Now myself being who I am I don't know any Ginas. The only Gina I know has a Re in front of it."

"God you didn't tell her did you?"

"No I finally understood and played along." The young man said closing his eyes as Regina sighed again. "But now you owe me."

"Fine," the brunette huffed. "What do you want Humbert?"

"For you to tell me the truth."

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the new chapter. Let me know what you think. And don't worry I haven't abandoned HELP ME BELIEVE AGAIN just trying to write this story while I feel inspired. Next week I will get back to updating HMBA. Oh and heads up I will be changing the name of this story. I absolutely hate it. So ideas? And all mistakes are mine! I'll correct later.**

 **WHAT TO EXPECT NEXT CHAPTER:**

 **-Emma resumes training while pursing Gina**

 **-Regina struggles with 'GINA'**

 **-Ruby meets 'Gina' but knows she is Regina**

 **-New character**


	4. Like It's Our Last

**So I got so excited with the story I forgot to mention I own no DISNEY characters used in the writing or making of this fic.**

 **Sorry I know I usually do better. But got distracted with life. And I hope you guys like the new name change. On a side note you may experience a small variation of emotions this chapter. And as for responding to my guests and the members I will answer or clear up any confusion next chapter. Oh and a quick thanks to everyone who submitted titles. Pussy Lover I will make a special dedication to you in the story somehow since I couldnt use yours lol.**

 **Another special thank you to Disturbing Visions a violent visionary writer after my own heart. For her titles with reasonings and walking me through everything. I was having a Disney movie marathon and the title popped into my head but not before our sparkling conversatiokn so thank you.**

 **All mistakes are mine… Enjoy! I am going to write.**

 **Previously on Lady and the Champ (formerly In the Ring)**

Watching as the chair turned around, Regina sighed relieved as she realized it was Graham.

"Humbert what are you doing in my office, when you have one of your own?"

Completely ignoring the brunettes question. Graham placed a balled fist under his chin. "You know I was. And doing my damnedest to avoid that meeting and your father's minion when I received a call from a certain acquaintance of both of ours. Asking how she could find and contact a Gina. Now myself being who I am I don't know any Ginas. The only Gina I know has a Re in front of it."

"God you didn't tell her did you?"

"No I finally understood and played along." The young man said closing his eyes as Regina sighed again. "But now you owe me."

"Fine," the brunette huffed. "What do you want Humbert?"

"For you to tell me the truth."

 **Chapter 4: Like It's Our Last**

"Where do you want me to being Graham?" Regina asked deflated as she took her seat on the plush leather couch. Feeling her body tighten with exhaustion as she placed the folder on the table. Before turning back to the man who stared at her condemningly.

"The beginning Regina. Since you made me apart of this its only fair." Debating his words Regina nodded before standing from her seat. She found she was unable to sit comfortably anywhere with the topic at hand. Groaning she moved to her desk, shooing the grown man from her chair. Which he happily stood from to allow the brunette to claim the seat. "Regina," he warned. Waiting for the woman to begin with her explanation.

"Fine. Fine. Mal and I decided to go to the fight. I went more as a gag while she was determined to watch sweaty men fight one another while she fantasized. But that wasn't the case for me. Sure I had gone but I didn't think anything of it but that's when I saw her. And I was knocked off my feet from that moment on."

"That is a sweet tale but that is not explaining why she believes you are Gina instead of Regina."

"In a moment of weakness I chose to be normal. I didn't want to be the powerful Evil Queen I just wanted to be Gina. You know what happened last time." The brunette droned. Feeling tears sting at the back of her eyes as she thought of Daniel. "I couldn't. I just longed for normalcy and she was my chance at it."

"And that's when Gina was born," Graham breathed. Feeling remorse for his business partner. "So what are you going to do? Apparently the young woman is very taken with you as well."

The two partners sat quietly as they both meditated for different reasons. "I am going to say this one time as a friend Regina. I know how you feel. The stress of always traveling. Not remembering what your home looks like. The slow days and meetings after meetings, but breaking a girls heart to fulfill a dream is selfish. Tell her the truth before you both get hurt." Graham barked before departing from the office. Closing the door behind him more forcefully then was necessary. Leaving the brunette to her thoughts.

Maybe Graham was right. Leaving her alone would be best for both of them but it wouldn't change the fact that Emma Swan had opened up a new world for her. Both mentally and sexually. Placing a frustrated hand to her temple, Regina tried to ward off the headache she felt fast approaching. A piece of her longed to be normal, to not be expected to act or look a certain.

A knock sounded on the door. "Hey Re. I just saw Graham storm by, what the hell did he do?" The blonde asked stepping into Regina's office as she closed the door behind her.

"He knows about 'Gina'." The vice president frowned. Watching as her business partner took the seat in front of her. "And he thinks I should stay away. While I am a ball of confusion."

"As much as it pains me to say it you should do what makes you happy. If being normal is something you really want then go for it. Just be well aware of the consequences should you journey down this path."

"I think the best option I have… is to stay away from Miss Swan."

(Emma)

Her mouth guard went flying as she took another hit. Her focus was flying from wall to wall as Nimue connected with her jaw again. Before assaulting her ribs in a combination of hits.

Leroy slapped his open palm against the canvas as he blew out a frustrated breath at his fighter. He had noticed the wide look in her eye when she came bouncing into the gym, but he thought it would evaporate when she hit the mat. But he had been anything but right.

"Swanny what the hell are you doing?!" He shouted. "Nim back off." He demanded. Sliding under the rope, before he stood and stalked toward the blonde. Grabbing her roughly by her head gear. "What the hell has gotten into you! You should be in your prime, training harder then you ever dreamed. Everything we worked for, everything you slaved for is in front of you. But you're throwing it away? Why?"

"I'm sorry Roy. I just…"

"What's her name?" The dwarf asked.

"Wha…"

"Her name! Her name! The reason your head is in the clouds instead of in the ring."

"Gina."

"Well get out of here. You're no good to me here, with your mind occupied. Come back when you're ready to fight kid."

…

Pulling her phone from her pocket she dialed Grahams number.

" **Ah Miss Swan how lovely to hear from you. What may I help you with today?**

"I was hoping you could transfer me to Gina. I just need to talk to her for a brief moment."

" **She has been asking for you. I suspect she has something to tell you as well. Give me a moment."**

Emma listened to music as the brunette gentleman transferred her to the person she had been longing for. The person who had left only a note in her wake.

The boxers heart beat faster as she heard the phone being picked up.

" **Regin…"**

"Gina!" Emma shouted excitedly, ignoring the fact that the brunette had almost given her real name.

" **Miss Swan?!"** The vice president whispered in a tone that was both surprised and fearful. **"How did you get this number?"**

"Graham Humbert gave it to me." Emma listened as the brunette muttered something that sounded close to 'Sure he did'. Pushing the thought away Emma's smile widened. "Why did you leave? You should have told me if I did something…"

" **Emma…"** the brunette started. Feeling dejected as her guilt returned. **"It was nothing you did but everything to do with me. I'm not someone you should want dear. With that being said I think it would be better if we never spoke to one another again."**

"Gina don't do this. It's been a long time since I've felt this way. Just give me a chance. It doesn't have to be a date… but I can't lose this. I can't lose you."

Tears stung at the back of the older woman's eyes as she cradled the phone closer. Using her free hand to wipe away the fallen tears. All she wanted to do was reach through the phone and hold the fighter, but she instead did the opposite.

" **Good bye Miss Swan."**

"Gina! Gina! Don't do this!" But the brunette never heard the words. Beeps echoed through the phone signaling once again that Gina had left. Leaving Emma to stare angrily at her phone.

The boxer huffed in frustration. She wasn't going to give up that easily. Gina may have. But if there was one thing Emma had learned as a fighter. It was to never give up on something that was worth fighting for.

…

Too distracted to be in the ring, Emma went to work. Hoping Ruby had an assignment for her, to help clear her mind. The blonde pushed through the heavy doors into the building. Bright lights towered over her head as she paraded across the luminescent titles.

Greeting fellow co-workers along the way as she went. The paper and it's family had become comforting to the boxer. When she wasn't fighting, she was occupying her time taking assignments and pictures. Snapping photos had become her peace in the middle of her turmoil.

"Wow I didn't expect to see you at working darling," cried the editor. "I thought perhaps you be somewhere beating a woman senseless," she smirked. Wrapping her fur jacket tighter around her body as she moved around Emma. Taking a puff from her cigarette, as her eyes appraised the blonde.

"Hello to you too Cruella. I see your looking swell. Considering you probably just climbed out of a gin bottle," Emma challenged.

"Your wit is ever amazing dar-ling. And as much as I'd like to stay and banter I have a business appointment. Ta-ta for now." The salt and peppered haired lady sneered. Throwing a wave over her shoulder as she walked past Emma.

"If I didn't know both of you the way I do I'd assume you hated one another." Ruby said. Stepping behind the blonde as she crossed her arms over her chest.

The boxer smiled at her best friend, amazed. It never ceased to amaze her how Ruby looked in public verses at work. The brunette supported a orange and black plaid skirt that matched flawlessly to the burnt orange top she sported. The outfit made her look more like a conservative librarian rather than a mid 20's journalist. The only thing that suggested Ruby's age was her black stilettos. And her hair crinkled into a messy bun with a pencil holding it in place.

"Halloween come early this year," Emma humored. Watching as her best friend openly scowled.

"Just because you don't care how you look at work doesn't mean I shouldn't." The brunette retorted swatting the fighters arm. "Besides Cruella has a strict dress code. Similar to the Devil Wears Prada but even worse. Considering your free lance you don't get the blunt end of the stick."

The legged brunette huffed turning around as she strutted toward her office. "But it does raise the question of why are you here? Shouldn't you be fighting or playing hide the banana in the sheet?"

Emma sighed at the journalists crude humor.

"Gina made it clear she doesn't want to see me again. I finally reached her but… she turned me down."

"And you're giving up?" Ruby asked hopefully. As she stepped over the threshold to her office. Moving toward her desk as Emma stood frozen in the doorway. Shifting the duffel bug on her shoulder, with her unease as she gazed at the floor. Oblivious to the smile that sat upon her friends face or the happiness in her tone.

"Well no. I just needed to clear my head. I thought work might be the perfect place as I think of what to do next." She admitted. Taking a cautious step into the office, before completely going inside.

"So you're really serious about this?"

"More than anything. She made me feel things I haven't felt in years. Her eyes," Emma hesitated. "And that hair."

"So she's pretty huh?"

"More like indescribable. I've never felt this way about a person. I just know I want her Ruby. I know you don't like it, but I'm asking you as a friend. Please."

Shutting her eyes the brunette intertwined her fingers, placing both indexes under her nose as she pondered the verbal request. She had never seen her best friend so animated about one female. Emma had come to her a broken, untrusting womanizer. But that blonde wasn't staying before her. Instead she saw a young woman full of hope and asking her to help play match maker.

"Fine. I'll do it but remember I warned you."

…

Regina sifted through the contracts on her desk. Calculating and searching over every figure to make sure it was precise. Making sure every sponsorship was yielding the agreed amount. After her unnerving conversation with Graham she had thrown herself into work. Hoping that focusing on work was enough to take her mind off Emma Swan.

But the universe seemed to enjoy her suffering. Because the exact person she hadn't wanted to think about, the person she hadn't wanted to talk to called her. She had been careful not to leave behind her number or real name but it hadn't mattered.

Emma had found a way to call her and hearing the blonde's voice sound so disheartened had nearly broken Regina's reserve. And saying good bye had been even worse.

Another knock sounded on her door. After her phone call with Emma, Graham had come to check on her. But her lack of strength led to her turning him away. The knock came again.

"Go away," the brunette hissed.

Another knock. "Goddamnit Graham I said go away."

The VP ceased working when she heard her door click. Her eyes fled to the door as she watched it open slowly. "I don't want you here."

With a final swing the door flew open. In the door way stood a figure that held a large vase of red, variegated and yellow tulips.

"And I thought you would be happy to see your papí Regina. Perhaps I have been gone to long." Her father smiled teasingly as he lowered the flowers. "Mija you grow more beautiful with each passing sun." The elderly man raved, proceeding further into the office. Before placing the flowers on the desk and pulling his youngest daughter into a tight embrace.

The tender moment lasted awhile longer before the brunette twisted out of her father's arms.

"But what are you doing here?" Her brown eyes searching her father's as he grinned down widely at her. "Weren't you over seeing the branches in New Jersey? Why are you here?"

"Well I was in New Jersey until Sidney voiced that my daughter. The head of one of my branches seemed distracted. He voiced his concern and I see I was right to come."

His daughter sneered. Often she found her father's minion, Sidney Glass, to be too observant of her.

"Daddy I am fine. There was no need for flowers."

Shaking his head, he released his daughter. As he dragged his finger tips softly over the delicate petals.

"These are beautiful flowers but they did not come from me."

Eccentric hazel hued eyes examined her father closely. Running timid fingers over the bouquet, the brunette felt for a card. Surprised decorated her face as she felt her fingers brush against a hardened surface.

Dipping her fingers between the stems, she plucked the card from its concealed placement. As a surge of emotions rose in her chest.

 _Dearest Gina,_

 _It amazes me that someone so beautiful is as hard to find as Waldo. But I am hoping after you read this card you won't hide from me. I know that you believe we shouldn't see one another but I am hoping this gesture with the help of your friend Mal will convince you._

 _I personally chose each bundle of tulips. The variegated tulips symbolize how captivating your eyes are to me. Ever since that moment at the arena I haven't been able to forget them and I never want to._

 _The yellow represents the sun in your smile. Whenever I am around you, there doesn't seem to be so much darkness in my life. And I am hoping you will give me more chances to see your smile._

 _The red is said to carry many meanings. It can be seen as a Declaration of Love or a statement of faith. In which I'm asking you to believe in me. I'm not sure if this is love. But I am asking for a chance._

 _It doesn't have to be a date. But I won't give up. Not until you look me in the eye and say you don't feel anything. If you felt anything last night then give me this one chance. I know this is scary it's as scary for me as it is for you._

 _If this meant anything to you. If I mean anything to you. Then meet me tonight at 5 in central park._

 _I'll be anxiously awaiting your answer._

 _Emma Swan_

The brunette clutched the card to her chest as she gazed appreciatively at the flowers. Emma Swan was a complex puzzle with a beautiful soul. Guilt swirled in her stomach as she moved the card away from her chest before staring at it again. She had promised she wouldn't pursue the blonde, despite every fiber in her being begging her to.

Looking at his daughter. Henry watched as her expression went from one of adoration and infatuation to one of confusion. Seeing the need to step in, he cleared his throat. Non-verbally requesting his daughters attention.

"Why do you looked so troubled my love?"

A weak smile was offered to the man, as the vice-president moved back behind her desk.

"Does it involve the person that sent these flowers?" The brunette nodded. "It seems the person wished to send a message. So will you respond?"

"Father I want to," Regina sighed. "But I am scared about the risks. I'm scared I'm no good for her. I like her the last thing I want to do is hurt Emma." His daughter admitted. Reclaiming her seat as she allowed her head to settle against the back of the chair.

"Regina that was not your fault. You can't continue to torture yourself because of someone else's choices."

"But Daddy I feel like a completely different person around her."

"Is that bad?"

"No. I enjoy the person she brings out of me. I feel free and unrestricted around her."

Henry smiled at the way his daughter illustrated herself around 'Emma'. It had been so long since he had seen life sparked back into his daughters eyes. And it made him want to personally shake the other woman's hand. He knew running Wonderland was toiling but Regina had taken on the task with such poise and grace, he hadn't seen his daughters unhappiness until it was to late.

"Mija I believe you should embrace this with open arms. If this woman makes you happy. Even if it means you are different around her, then I think this is a good thing. I simply want what's best for you. And if this Emma is best for you then I think you owe it to yourself to give it a chance."

"I don't know if she makes me happy. I'm not sure about anything."

"And you'll never know if you don't find out."

(Emma)

"She's not coming." The blonde frowned as she leaned against a tree. Staring at her watch again for the hundredth time that afternoon. "Maybe the flowers were to personal. Or what if she didn't like them?" The fighter reasoned sadly, leaning her head against its rough bark. As she sank down the rest of the tree.

"Will you relax." Ruby demanded. Displeased that her best friend had dragged her out into the heat of the day. But more upset with the fact her heels had continued to sink into the soft earth. "My match making has yet to prove ineffective. Besides I let you write the card. So if she doesn't show, it is probably an error on your side more then it is on mine." The brunette teased as her friend huffed. Checking her own watch she smiled before parading toward the blonde. Bending down as she held her wrist out for the blonde to see. "Emma it's only 4:57. Have faith."

"I just can't mess this up Ruby. I don't even know her yet but it feels like she completes me. She's the piece I never knew I was missing."

Furrowing her brow the journalist stared at her friend, cocking her head to one side. "It would seem Shakespeare has some stiff competition." Red mocked. Dodging the playful swing the boxer took at her. "Alright. Alright I'm sorry. Let's go through the plan again. What happens first?"

"The boat."

"Do you remember how to drive it?"

Emma looked away from the brunette. Purposely avoiding her gaze as she looked out into the horizon.

Wiping a frustrated hand over the back of her neck the older woman moaned. Permitting several obscenities to fall from her lips as her best friend evaded her question skillfully.

Forcing a gritted smile Ruby spoke evenly and slow. "You'll drive to the marina. Once there you will locate the 101 Dalmatian it should be at the far end. With Cruella on a business trip I am doing you a solid. The boat is to undergo no damage, no destruction, nothing. There is a manual should you forget anything. As long as you stay away from the gin the old bat shouldn't notice anything out of place. But I will have her assistant manage the boat once its returned. Then you are to safely sail the boat to the marina located on the far end of the city.

Dock as far away from boats as possible. From there you will head to the restaurant owned by a friend of mine. The reservation is under Swan. When the night is over dock the boat here. And bring the key to me tomorrow. Do I make myself clear Swan?"

Turning back to the brunette Emma nodded. Detecting the underhanded warning Ruby had issued. Red was risking a lot for her and putting blind faith in her and she didn't plan to take it for granted.

"I won't disappoint you Lucas." Emma promised with a smile. Before turning back to watching the civilians in the park, when she spotted a familiar figure. Squinting into the distance, Emma watched as Gina cat-walked down the sidewalk toward them. "Ruby." She breathed tapping the older woman, as she pointed in Gina's direction. "That's her. That's Gina. She came, she actually came."

Ruby turned with a smile on her face before it fell. She knew the woman, but she didn't her as Gina she knew her as Regina Mills. Power mogul and a vice-president to Wonderland. She knew because she had interviewed her on several occasions. Ruby watched as a blonde blur rushed past her toward the brunette. Red didn't know what game Regina or Gina or whoever the hell she was, was playing. But she refused to let it happen to her best friend.

Rising from her squatted position she moved briskly toward the two women. Feeling slightly empowered as she witnessed the Evil Queen crumble before her with recognition. As she realized who the younger brunette was with Emma.

"Gina," Emma cried. Looking at the woman in disbelief. As if she were debating if it was all a dream, that she was destined to wake up from. Or if she reached out to touch the older woman that she would disappear like a puff of smoke. "I can't believe you came. I was so worried you wouldn't," Emma whispered pulling the older woman into a hug.

Regina blushed as she felt the young woman pull her strongly into her arms. She had come to personally reject Emma and her offer, but being in the young woman's arms felt like home. Like she had been molded to fit the blonde that held her tightly.

Resting her head against Emma's shoulder, she sighed. Her plan had been forgotten the moment she laid eyes on the woman. Closing her eyes she leaned into the embrace. Taking in the shelter the fighter offered. A throat cleared behind them, sending Regina crashing back to earth as she stared at none other than Ruby Lucas.

The young brunette was a local journalist that had interviewed her. And over the years they had grown acquainted with another in a weighted professional sense. Bad blood sat between her and Miss Lucas and they both knew it. It filled the air between them, making it hard for either to deny.

"Sorry Rubes. This is Gina the woman I was telling you about. And Gina this is my best friend Ruby." The boxer said gesturing toward the tall brunette beside her.

Slipping into her professional mask Regina forced a smile. Extending her hand to the journalist. "It's a pleasure to meet you Ruby."

"I wish I could say the same. _Gina_." Red growled. Staring at the woman, refusing to shake her hand.

"Sorry she can be over protective." The blonde attested, as the vice-president lowered her hand. Moving her gaze to the pavement. Missing Emma shoot a reprimanding elbow into Ruby's side.

Ruby glared at Emma, before her features softened. Looking into the fighters pleading eyes.

"I apologize if I was rude," the writer spoke. Folding her arms over her chest. "But I won't apologize for wanting to protect my best friend. She means a lot to me and if it's in my power I plan to protect her from all danger seen or _unseen_."

A sinister smirk crossed the business woman's lips as she examined the brunette. "I do understand. I too have friends that I protect and love dearly like family. Perhaps you would like to voice some of those concerns now dear. I'm sure Miss Swan wouldn't mind."

The fighter went to protest, but Red answered before she had the chance. "I'd love to. Emma if you would excuse us for a moment. We'll return shortly. Just gonna issue the best friend warnings." The journalist lied with a wink, as her best friends internal lie detector went off.

Emma watched as Regina led the way with Ruby following closely behind. Something was wrong and she could feel it. Even when Emma had introduced potential dates to Ruby, she had never stood on edge. But with Regina, Red had automatically tensed and went on the defensive side. But what had bothered Emma the most was the flaring of her lie detector.

…

"What the fuck is this?" Ruby demanded lowly. "Is this some kind of sick game to you?" The leggy brunette demanded.

"Miss Lucas I assure you this is no game. Nor does it have anything to do with you." The vice-president retorted cooly.

"Emma is my best friend. It has everything to do with me." The writer insisted.

"She may have invited you but I assure you dear it doesn't. But since you seem so adamant in getting rid of me. I shall put your mind at ease."

Some of the tension in Ruby's shoulder alleviated as she continued to listen.

"I came to tell Miss Swan that it is essential that we cut all ties."

"Perfect. Well do it together," the writer said. Beginning to walk off before the older brunette seized her upper arm. "What?"

"Are you willing to sacrifice everything your friend did? Her happiness? All because of who I am?"

"No. All I've ever wanted is for Emma to be happy. I just… I didn't… I didn't expect or want it to be you." Red admitted.

"It's not one sided Miss Lucas. I came her to tell Emma I couldn't see her again. But when I saw her… I can't describe it. No words can elaborate how I feel when I am around Miss Swan. If you love her and only want to see her happy then don't take this away from her. Allow me to tell her in my own time."

Ruby's scowl faded as she looked where Emma stood alone. Smiling back at them as she offered both women a small wave. How could she be the person to rip away her best friends happiness? Not when she had watched Emma all but forget what it meant or looked like.

"I promise I will tell her when the time is right." Regina offered. "Just let me say good-bye in my own way."

"Fine." Ruby bit as she ripped he arm away from the hold Regina had on her. "But I know you and what you've done Regina Mills. I just pray you know what you are doing. If the truth finds its way out before you get the chance, then the consequences are on your hands." Ruby warned with a tone of finality.

(Marina)

Emma and Gina walked slowly down the marina toward the 101 Dalmatian. The ride to the ship yard had been quiet. Neither woman had the gall to break the silence so they had rode in silence. Both women listened as the water rolled over the boat and the aging wood of the board walk.

Shifting the keys in her hand with unease Emma chanced a look at the brunette. Her arms were wrapped securely around her as if warding off cold. Buy the fighter knew that wasn't the case. The wind held a salty warmth, that was welcoming rather then abrasive. The boxer spotted the boat and felt her heart expand as she beheld the vessel.

Taking the older woman's hand gently she pulled her along. Assisting her over the walkway on to the large boat. The boat was massive but not overbearing like a yacht. Emma had been prepared to walk further onto the boat when a soft hand braced against her upper arm.

"Emma there is something I must tell you." Gina started.

"Gina stop." The blonde declared. Holding an open palm out to the older woman. "I don't know what Ruby said but it doesn't matter. Let's just enjoy the evening."

Regina bit the corner of her lip. "Gina please. I wanted this to be special for you. So just give me tonight. If you never want to me after tonight I'll understand. But don't ruin this opportunity because of my best friends rough demeanor. Forget what Ruby said." The blonde requested stepping toward her companion.

"Then let's make this a night we won't forget Miss Swan… let's make it as if it was our last."

 **Alright so I'm uploading this in hopes that I will finish the next chapter later this afternoon. But hopefully you liked this one enough to stay with me. Can't decide if I like Ruby yet or not and I'm the writer so I only can imagine how you guys feel. But let me know what you think… and hopefully it will give me the inspiration for the next chapter so I can post it to.**

 **NEXT CHAPTER:**

 **-The date continues**

 **-Regina's decision**


	5. Kisses and Regrets

**Many of you disliked Emma in the last chapter so I am hoping this chapter will give a hint as to why that is. Without giving too much away. I apologize for the late chapter my new born nephew die of SIDs so I apologize for the late chapter. Haven't felt like writing. But Help Me Believe Again will be up soon. Just bare with me please. Not abandoning anything and I haven't forgotten you. Just please don't give up. I hoped this works first time copy and pasting the next chapter. Not beta'd.**

 **Previously on Lady and the Champ:**

 **Emma and Gina walked slowly down the marina toward the 101 Dalmatian. The ride to the ship yard had been quiet. Neither woman had the gall to break the silence so they had rode in silence. Both women listened as the water rolled over the boat and the aging wood of the board walk.**

 **Shifting the keys in her hand with unease Emma chanced a look at the brunette. Her arms were wrapped securely around her as if warding off cold. Buy the fighter knew that wasn't the case. The wind held a salty warmth, that was welcoming rather than abrasive. The boxer spotted the boat and felt her heart expand as she beheld the vessel.**

 **Taking the older woman's hand gently she pulled her along. Assisting her over the walkway on to the large boat. The boat was massive but not overbearing like a yacht. Emma had been prepared to walk further onto the boat when a soft hand braced against her upper arm.**

 **"Emma there is something I must tell you." Gina started.**

 **"Gina stop." The blonde declared. Holding an open palm out to the older woman. "I don't know what Ruby said but it doesn't matter. Let's just enjoy the evening."**

 **Regina bit the corner of her lip. "Gina please. I wanted this to be special for you. So just give me tonight. If you never want to me after tonight I'll understand. But don't ruin this opportunity because of my best friends' rough demeanor. Forget what Ruby said." The blonde requested stepping toward her companion.**

 **"Then let's make this a night we won't forget Miss Swan… let's make it as if it was our last."**

 **Chapter 5: Kisses and Regrets**

Regina leaned back against the leather couch as she looked out onto the sparkling view before her. The sun was shining brightly as it casted an almost translucent appearance over the waters face. And though the water seemed undisturbed and settled, Regina felt anything but. Her feelings still felt jumbled inside if her chest. She liked Emma and how she felt with her, but the thought of either of them getting hurt. She shook her head attempting to clear the uninvited thought.

Lowering the speed to the boat the blonde frowned. Gina hadn't really spoken. She had barely looked at her in the car and while walking through the marina. The boxer knew what it was like to have a raging war inside yourself. She had, had many herself and always somehow managed to lose.

"I apologize." Emma sighed over the boisterous hum of the engine. Drawing Gina's attention as the woman stared at her. Curiosity present on her face as the fighter rubbed a hand over her neck. "I feel the need to apologize for my actions. The flowers may have been heartfelt and meaningful but… it could also be taken as intrusive. It's just the last time I felt this way…"

"It was a sweet gesture dear but I find myself more amused at why you continue? Why do you continue and still try after I made it clear that I want nothing to do with you?"

The words cut sharply through Emma. Warranting a smile, she shuddered inwardly. Not wanting Gina to see how badly the words had dug their hooks into her.

"Why are you here Gina?" The boxer's voice raw with emotions, as she gripped the wheel tighter.

"I came to tell you personally…" Regina looked away from the blonde. The brunette wanted Emma, but a piece of her knew pushing her away would be worth it in the end. She didn't deserve happiness. "Emma us seeing each other is not a good idea." The older woman rushed out with a hint of finality.

"Why are you fighting me… fighting this?" The sailor asked lowering the speed until the boat sat idle on the water. "Gina you may not know how you feel about me, but I could find myself caring deeply for you." The blonde stated. Ducking under the metal housing above her head.

Regina sat frozen. "Maybe you're scared. I get that Gina, but why can't I get close to you. Why do you have a wall up around me?" The blonde demanded. Moving closer to the passenger.

"Miss Swan…its… it's more complicated than that. I am not who you think I am. I think our night together has inflicted some notion to you that I am interested in you. All you're feeling is an infatuation with me. A girl crush if you will."

Regina felt as the leather indented as the blonde claimed a seat beside her. A gasp escaped her lips as she felt rough warm hands cover around her own. Emerald irises shined brightly as the sun caught each shade of green. Making them sparkle as Regina felt her world crumble beneath the boxer's heated gaze.

"You're hiding something. And all I want to do is unlock and know everything about you Gina. I want to know your last name. I want to know your favorite color, food. I long to know everything about you." Her hand moving to the side of Regina's face as she cradled her cheek softly. Pulling the other woman closer as she leaned toward her. Their lips a breath away from one another.

A passing boat in the distance honked in greeting, breaking the moment as Regina pulled back. Breathless as if their lips had met. "Miss Swan take me back."

"But Gina…"

Turning her face back to Emma's she bit her lip. "Miss Swan I don't want you." Emma's lie detector went off, but the exhausted look on the brunettes face. Made her not push the matter further. "I'm sorry you went through this trouble. But… Emma we can't."

(Emma)

The blonde's shoulders hung as they she knocked on the door. She continued knocking until she heard movement on the other side of the door. Obscenities flew as the person on the opposite side of the door tripped over something. Emma wanted to laugh but couldn't.

"Yes?" The man answered flinging the door open. Ready to verbally abuse the person on the other side for disturbing him, until he saw who it was. "Emma? You… you okay? The brunette male asked.

"No. I need to forget. Make me forget." The fighter demanded. Stepping past her friend.

"What do you want to forget?" August asked.

"Emotions, caring…" Emma hesitated before turning back to the brunette. "Her."

"Whoa! Whoa! Her? Isn't this more Ruby's forté? I'm the last person you should want for relationship advice."

The boxer huffed before she collapsed on her friends couch. Listening to the sound of the leather as it whined in protest. August had been friends with Emma and Elsa in their early teen years. Even with his past. He had made quite a name for himself, until his demons had caught up with him.

Then it had been a hail of bullets. And he had ended up in the hospital. Barely clinging to life as the monitors helped him breath. Once he was well enough he had, cut his losses and moved to start over. Using his resources he had tracked down his friend, and ever since they had been rebuilding their relationship. And they had reconnected over loss and memories. But the blonde never came to him, unless things were bad. Or Emma longed for destruction to hide her pain.

"Ruby warned me and I'd rather not hear the I told you so speech. I just need to forget."

August rubbed his long fingers through his hair. Before claiming the edge of the couch for a seat.

"Emma I can't let you get involved in that again. He's still looking for you. Just because I'm a street thug doesn't mean you should get involved in that again. Nothing can heal a broken heart. But…" Her friend said standing before moving toward the kitchen. The blonde listened as she heard a glass bottle rattle. "We can drink until you don't feel anymore." His devilish grin surfaced as he shook the bottle back and forth.

(Regina)

"Thank you Herbie." Regina said to her driver as he pulled in front of her home.

"Is there anything else I can do for you Miss?" The elderly man asked looking over the partition to his employer. The vice-president smiled as she shook her head. "Madam if it's not out of place, may I ask a question?" The businesswoman nodded. "You smile but it is a heavy smile. A smile that seems to hold many burdens."

"Herbie, you see too much. You are ever perceptive even in old age." Regina laughed humorlessly despite herself. "But sometimes we want what we know we can't have."

The driver went to say more but decided against it. "Yes ma'am. Have a good evening Miss Mills." The brunette gave the driver an appreciative nod before opening her door. Running a hand down her skirt, she smoothed the invisible wrinkles. Before shutting the door as she trudged up the stairs to her home. Regina dug in her jacket pocket to retrieve her keys, before she slid it into her door lock. Feeling as the tumbler bent to the keys will as she pushed the door opened.

Once again she was greeted by the empty dark hallways. The house served more as a mausoleum of memories then a home. It hadn't felt like home since Daniel. Closing her eyes, she tried to shake the memory that was threatening to surface. Going home had become more of a torture than a relief. It was one of the reasons she stayed at work. And had made her office so comfortable. It had served more as a home then the place she was standing in.

 _Flashback_

 _"Regina please this is the last time. You never have time for me anymore. It's the only reason I do this. If you paid more attention to me…"_

 _"How dare you!" Regina cried. "Don't try to blame this on me. You only loved me for my name. It's the only reason you asked me out." She laughed with no humor in her voice. As she stepped toward Daniel. Poking a finger in his chest to drive her point. "I fell for all your honey coated words. The flowers. Everything!"_

 _"Regina that's not fair. I care for you a great deal. I love you… so why won't you help me?"_

 _"No Daniel what you love is yourself and excuses. Just go." The VP huffed, moving around the man she loved. As a hand shot out to grab her arm._

 _Daniel looked at her sadly. Eyes pleading for her to reconsider. To give him a second chance, but she knew it wasn't possible._

 _"Regina if I leave… you'll never see me again." He whispered in truth. But Regina saw it as a threat. Of him trying to guilt trip her into letting him stay. Forcing her arm from his grip, she looked into his eyes. Cognac colored irises muddled with raw emotions. As tears spilt from her eyes._

 _"If I walk out that door. Then the consequences and my blood is on your hands. I just pray that love not treat you unkindly, unlike you have treated me Regina."_

 _"Leave Daniel. You don't deserve love." The brunette spoke from anger and her broken heart._

 _The man stepped back. "And I hope you find it Regina." He breathed as he opened the door, and pulled it shut behind him._

Present

The brunette wiped at her damp cheeks. It was her fault Daniel was dead, and even in desperation he had wished her the best. Regina felt her skin grow hot with frustration. It hadn't been Daniel that hadn't deserved love it was her.

A light flicked on startling the brunette as she turned to face a blonde in a military uniform. Head down, one leg crossed behind the other and leaning against the open hallway framework.

"Hey Re." Major Kathryn Nolan said as she raised her head. Staring at her best friend who sported red-rimmed eyes.

"Kat? Wha – What are you doing here?"

"On leave until my next assignment. And you said your door was always open. So I thought I would stop by for a surprise visit."

"You're always welcome," Regina said as she moved closer to her best friend. Pulling the blonde into her arms as she held her best friend.

(Emma)

The fighter awoke the next morning with a splitting headache. As her eyes struggled to focus as she stared as the crumpled limes. The salt shakers and it's grains were spread out haphazardly over the table. Along with beer bottles that laid on their side. Beside a family of over turned bottles sat the empty bottle of tequila, she vaguely remember finishing. A groan fell from her lips as she moved her head. Bottles clinked as the fighter pushes herself away from her makeshift bed.

She attempted to swallow only to find her mouth felt like the dessert. And someone had added fuel to the fire by shoving cotton balls down her throat. Leaning back in the chair she occupied she grimaced as her phone began to ring. Causing her head to thump in reprimand of the unwanted noise.

Squinting her eyes she glared at the bright screen. Ruby's picture greeted her as she slid her finger across the screen.

"Hello?" Emma grunted.

 **"Don't hello me. Where are you? You were supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago with the key. Cruella will be here by lunch. I don't care what you are doing or who for that matter. Find yourself at work in the next hour, or so help me Emma Swan."** Ruby finished ending the call.

"Fuck!" Emma hissed as she tossed her phone onto the table. Surprising herself by missing the bottles.

"What's wrong kiddo?" August asked. As he resurfaced with his chest on display and a cotton towel around his waist.

"Why are you so perky?" Emma spat at she stared at her friend in wonderment. "Didn't you drink to?"

August shook his head in decline. "I mostly listened to you rant, while you consumed alcohol. I drank but not like you. But it was funny watching you get so animated over a woman. Watching you talk yourself into and out of things was hilarious." The brunette mocked.

The boxer groaned, as she began to recall some of last night's carousing. "God what did I say?"

Tapping a finger to his chin he pondered Emma's question as he tried to recall what she had said. "That if fate brought you and Gina together once. Then it would happen again."

…

Embarrassed, showered, and hungover Emma dragged her weighted body through the entrance and down the hall toward Ruby's office. Several interns and first year workers greeted her, as she offered a sorry wave to all of them. Not feeling the motivation to strain her already dry throat.

"Now who looks like they crawled out of a gin bottle darling?" Cruella cackled. As Emma felt talon like nails wrap around her chin. Pulling it upwards so she was forced to look straight into her boss's face. "You're lucky I like you darling and you take good photos. Otherwise I would throw you out flat on your ass." Emma tensed her jaw, as she balled her fist at her sides. Part of her was thankful Cruella didn't know she was a boxer. And if it wasn't that she needed the money, she would have punched her on the spot.

"Well," the boxer said moving her chin from the older woman's grip. "It's a good thing I like you too." Emma warned subtly. Offering a sneer before she began to move around the owner.

"Oh and by the way my dear Swan," Cruella began. And Emma cringed. She knew that tone, it was her self-righteous tone. "The next time you take my boat out. Make sure I am not on the water myself. That honk was a warning. And tell Ruby I expect my keys back in place, when I return from the board meeting." The thinned woman commented before the click of her heels signaled her retreat.

Damn it. The fighter thought inwardly before she continued on her way to Ruby's office. Now more sober and slightly depressed. Not only had she managed to have and lose the woman she wanted in the last forty-eight hours. But she had also been caught by her boss and put Ruby's career in danger at her selfishness.

Slipping her hand around the door handle, she sighed and offered a small prayer to whatever God would hear her, before pulling the door open. She was greeted with a flying book slamming into her chest and a furious Ruby glaring at her. Hand on her hips and in a defensive stance. Emma closed her hand around the book catching it as she examined the brunette. Ruby was decorated in her favorite color. Her waist was covered by a baggied pair of dress pants. Paired with a crème silk V-cut top. And her hair was once again in her favored bun.

Ruby colored lips curved into a scowl as she continued to stare at Emma. "What the hell?" She said in such a tone that it managed to make the boxer cringe. "You should've been here early this morning. I am happy you and Regina had a great night. But as a friend I expect you to hold up your end of the bargain." The writer demanded. Allowing her hands to fall to her sides.

Emma's brow furrowed as she listened to the brunette. "Regina? Where did you get that name from? Her name is Gina." The boxer said. Gazing at her friend curiously.

"That's what I said."

"No you said Regina." Emma protested. As she watched her best friend's features smoothen. "Why would you call her Regina? Ruby what are you not telling me?"

(Regina)

Regina awoke to stare at the ceiling. Her emotions felt so muddled. All evening she had thought about Emma. How she had left the blonde with broken feelings. And to make matters worse she hadn't told her the truth. But it didn't matter now she tried to convince herself. She would happily pass the gyms account over to Graham for him to manage. He had been with the company long enough to have more responsibility.

Turning to look at her alarm clock she frowned. A soft knock on her bedroom door caught her attention. The only positive thing that had happened last night was her friend surprising her with a visit.

"Regina can I come in?"

"Of course dear," the brunette responded. Her voice heavy as she watched her childhood best friend push the door open. "Are you alright dear?"

"Of course." The blonde waved off her friend's worried tone. "Last night you seemed miles away. And I thought you maybe wanted to talk."

Brows furrowed the vice-president examined the major closely. Many people read and understood her, but Kathryn always saw deeper. Somehow the blonde saw what Regina hadn't put on display for others.

"I met someone and we shared an amazing night, but I can't be with her. She believes I am someone else." Kathryn sighed. Moving to claim a seat at the edge of Regina's bed. "And I have mixed feelings. Everyone has had an option. Graham is angry because I lied. Mal and Daddy think I should be happy. But I don't know how to feel anymore."

"But what do you want Regina?" Blue irises bore into her, as her best friend waited for her response.

"I want to just be a regular person. But it doesn't matter that dream was shattered."

The major frowned. "Regina you'll never be normal. Your father is a billionaire from humble beginnings. As was my father. But I choose my decision because I wanted to make a difference. Make a name for myself. Normal is not associated with the Mills name my dear. You have to want to separate yourself. Maybe this girl can help you with that and open you up to a new world. But you're going about it the wrong way."

Regina removed her pillow from behind her head and chucked it at the blonde. Offering a small chuckle. Kathryn was absolutely right. She had hidden behind a mask of lies hoping that it would bring her happy ending. But it hadn't. It had only made matters worse and made her second guess everything.

But Emma had been willing to accept her. She had opened her arms to receive Regina, and instead she had lied. A portion of her was still terrified that her name and financial situation would become an issue. But didn't Emma deserve the chance she had given her.

"Thanks Kat." The brunette offered with a wide smile. Leaning slightly on her elbows. "I need to make a quick stop first. Would you like to accompany me?"

"I would love to but if I don't visit my parents now that I'm home. I will never live it down. Lunch?"

"Five o'clock my office?"

"It's a date."

…

Regina thanked Herbie for driving her, before stepping out of the town car. Slipping her shades from her face as she looked up at the Storybrooke Observer. She knew the business well. Thanks to press conferences after mergers, deals and venues. Over the years she managed to make a transparent friendship with the owner and editor. But on several occasions like any friendship, business and pleasure had blurred. Adding tension to the already stressed relationship.

Smoothing down the creases in her knee length skirt. She finger teased her hair, before allowing the layers to fall back into places. Taking the sidewalk in long strides she met the glass door quickly, then pulled it open and stepped inside.

Workers flew across the floor stacks of paper in hand. Others huddled around printers and spacious cubicles. Moving toward the secretary's desk, Regina offered a wide smile.

"Hello Ms. Mills. How may I help you?" The young woman greeted openly. "Ms. De Vil isn't in. She is attending business."

"That's fine. I am actually here for Ms. Lucas, is she here?"

The red head held up a finger. Then typing filled the air. "It appears she is available but allow me to call."

Not wanting to waste a moment. Or alert the journalist of her presence she shook her head. "No need. I know the way." The secretary opened her mouth to decline Regina's offer, but the older woman had already began the short distance to Ruby's office. The brunette heard the secretary mutter a have a nice day under her breath.

Shaking off the unpleasantness Regina steeled her spine. Before stalking toward Ruby's office. Regina watched from the window as the brunette sat at her desk. Her head in her hands.

Curiosity swirled in her mind as she, raised a hand to the door.

"Regina is that you darling," the brunette let out a frustrated huff. The last thing she wanted to do was get involved in a conversation. All she wanted to do was get to Emma and reconcile. If there was a chance that it was possible.

The owner sauntered around the vice-president, with a sway in her hips as she came to rest in front of the younger woman.

"I would know that hair anywhere darling. What brings you to my humble establishment? I didn't know you and Ruby had an appointment scheduled." She tilted her head. Unsure of what motive the brunette had for being in her company.

"I assure you this isn't that sort of business. But if you'll excuse me."

Cruella didn't have a chance to reply before the door to Ruby's office opened swiftly. Ceasing the conversation as the women turned to look at the younger woman.

"Oh Regina how unpleasant to see you." Cruella looked at her favorite journalist in surprise. She knew the brunettes shared a convoluted history but she never had witnessed Ruby say how she felt. Not unless she had missed something.

"I'm sure you have a good excuse for practicing hostility towards me," Regina sighed. "But there is a matter I would like to discuss with you." The she looked at Cruella. Who was openly hanging on every word, hoping to gain more insight into the conversation. "Alone if you would."

The journalist stared curiously at the vice-president eyebrow raised. "It regards a person who both have associated with the both of us." The older brunette whispered as if it was a secret. Which technically it was.

Closing her eyes Ruby nodded. Pushing the door wider with her back. As she held out a hand, nonverbally giving Regina permission to enter. Earning a raised eye from Cruella herself.

"It was lovely seeing you. But I have business to attend."

"Oh ok. Okay darling." The owner said almost apologetically, at the tone Regina held. Watching as the two women entered Ruby's office. Shutting the door firmly and lowering the blinds behind them.

Ruby peered through the shades, as her boss cowered away. Seeing Cruella act like a puppy that had been scolded was quite refreshing but scary as well. It spoke volumes about just how powerful and dominating the brunette was in the professional world. And Ruby for the first time realized Regina had actually been easy on her, which was an unsettling fact.

Taking a steeling breath the legged brunette turned to Regina, who had taken purchase on one of her leather office chairs. Hands folded in her lap protectively. Watching as the journalist moved to the opposite side of her desk. Facing Regina as she took a seat.

"What are you doing here Mills? Haven't you already caused enough turmoil?"

The vice-president cringed. "I am here to… to make my rights wrong Miss Lucas." She rushed out. Apologizing had never been one of her better personality traits. But in her own way she knew how to make her wrongs known.

"It almost sounded like an apology but not quite. Would you like to try again and elaborate?"

Teeth bit painfully into her cheek, preventing her tongue from saying something she would regret. "If you would allow me," she hissed keeping her voice low. "I am trying to say… I'm so… sorry." The older woman rushed out.

"Mind repeating?"

"You were right I shouldn't have lied to Emma. But she intrigued me," Regina shrugged. "Her way of life excited me." Shaking her hands. "I want a second chance. I want to tell her the truth to explain myself before any further damage can be done."

"It's too late."

"What do you mean too late?" Regina inquired. Standing suddenly, looming over the journalist.

Ruby stared up at Regina. Interlocking her fingers, as she placed her elbows on her mahogany desk. Sadness temporarily painted her features, before she closed her eyes. Blowing out a frustrated breath she leaned her forehead against her hand.

"She knows," Ruby whispered.

"Do you mind repeating Miss Lucas?" The vice president hissed. Dread clinging to her spine as she inched forward. "What did you say?"

"Regina, Emma knows. She knows you're not Gina. She knows you lied. She knows you're… Regina Mills."

 **Again if you didn't read the authors note in the beginning please. The funeral is Tuesday so I'm sorry. My nephew wasn't even a year yet. It's shocking and we as we as the rest of the family is in shock. But I am working on the next updates for both stories as I feel like it. But thanks my loves please stick with me. I love this story and the other story as well.**


	6. Heavy Blows

**I'm sorry it's almost been a month since I updated but with family stuff… Thank you for the reviews and condolences it meant a lot. I'm going to post future updates on the twitter account I made for my stories TwistedIQ95 looking for a cover photo for my story. So if you see one that would be a good choice tag me. Anyway. I'm already working on the next chapter and it is gonna be lit. Because the character I introduce in this chapter is one of my favorites. And next chapter we'll get deeper into the love. Anyway hope you enjoy. Not beta'd.**

 **Previously on Lady and the Champ:**

" **You were right I shouldn't have lied to Emma. But she intrigued me," Regina shrugged. "Her way of life excited me." Shaking her hands. "I want a second chance. I want to tell her the truth to explain myself before any further damage can be done."**

" **It's to late."**

" **What do you mean** _ **to late**_ **?" Regina inquired. Standing suddenly, looming over the journalist.**

 **Ruby stared up at Regina. Interlocking her fingers, as she placed her elbows on her mahogany desk. Sadness temporarily painted her features, before she closed her eyes. Blowing out a frustrated breath she leaned her forehead against her hand.**

" **She knows," Ruby whispered.**

" **Do you mind repeating Miss Lucas?" The vice president hissed. Dread clinging to her spine as she inched forward. "What did you say?"**

" **Regina, Emma knows. She knows you're not Gina. She knows you lied. She knows you're… Regina Mills."**

 **Chapter 6: Heavy Blows**

Emma felt her spine stiffen as she swung at the bag again. Carrying her anger behind her blows as the bag bent to her will. Vibrating her anger. The chain keeping the bag suspended swung freely as the blonde connected again. Feeling her fingers flex inside the glove. _Gina, no that wasn't right._ Regina Mills had lied to her. She swung harder at the canvassed bag. The brunette had lied. Everything that had captivated Emma, pulled her in was a lie.

Her fist connected again.

"Good to see you so focused," Leroy said somewhere behind her. But Emma couldn't bring herself to turn around. Instead she refocused her energy tenfold. Running a right hook, followed by a two jab combination. A frustrated huff escaped. "Emma? You okay kid?"

Obsidian eyes glared at the stout man, as she paused from hitting the bag. Grabbing it in her gloves, preventing it from swinging. As she popped her mouth guard out, she stuck the piece of rubber on her grey Nike sports tank top. Brushing loose tendrils from her face.

"Not today… okay Roy?" Emma commented. Settling for walking away as she released the bag. Moving to the jump rope as she felt Leroy's eyes follow her.

"Alright. Fine. Listen with the merger I have been finding myself more in my office then I ever dreamed. So I hired a new trainer as well as a fighter. They'll be here in a while. And I would rest if I were you. The fighter is going to be your sparing partner and the trainer… I'd rest."

Sweat paraded down the blonde's body as she nodded at her mentor. She didn't want to rest. Resting meant no distraction. And at the moment that was the last thing she needed. Every time she closed her eyes those beautiful brown eyes haunted her. Along with the moans that echoed in the night, as she came.

Gina had woven her way into her conscious. Occupying her thoughts even when she didn't want her to. As if fate hadn't felt the blonde suffered enough, the gym doors opened and Emma felt her heart drop. As she turned from her sitting position on the bench. Jump rope in hand, as she stared at the figure entering the building.

The name that had managed to break her heart fell from her lips before she could stop it. The one name that held enough acid that she felt like it burned her lips as it passed. " _Gina_ ," the boxer whispered like a silent prayer.

The brunette felt her spine stiffen as she took hesitant steps forward. The sound of her heart and the clicks of her heels synchronized in her ears as she continued to move forward. She had never been one for finding a sweaty athlete attractive, but on Emma. Shaking her head she fought the rising thought as she closed the distance. Regina tries offering a smile, that the fighter didn't return. Regina felt numb. The scowl the boxer wore was justified but the brunette hated that it was because of her.

Emma watched as the woman weaved between boxers, trainees, and equipment. She hadn't wanted to see Regina under these circumstance.

Closing her eyes. She spoke as evenly as possible. "What are you doing here Gina? Or should I say Regina?" Venom coating her tone. As she switched the jump rope to the other hand.

The reprimand was present in Emma's tone. And Regina tried not to show how her harsh words affected her. "Please just give me a chance to explain. It'll be worthwhile… please."

"Why should I listen to anything you have to say?" The blonde questioned as she stood. Moving away from the brunette toward the speed bag.

"Emma I never intended to…"

"Hurt me? Lie to me? Save it," the boxer looked over her shoulder. Irises glistening with morose, as it painted her sea-foam hued eyes. "I am use to it." Her voice despondent, as she lifted her glove. Striking the bag once allowing it to swing backward, before she began her rhythm. Her arms half locked in a ninety degree angle as her glove connected with the bag over and over.

"Miss Swan don't do this! I wanted to tell you." Regina stared at the blonde, who had her back to her. Her hand reached out to touch her before she realized what she was doing and jerked it back. "I'm sorry. I want to make it right. Emma please."

"Regina!" The boxer shouted Grabbing the bag at the same time. Drawing several eyes from the men and women in the gym. As Emma released a ragged breath as she closed her eyes, her grip on the bag slipping. As she slowly turned to face the older woman. Waiting, while the gym went back to their prior engagements as piercing green eyes turned to Regina. The executive felt her chest tighten as she held her breath.

The glove hovered mere inches in front of her face. And Regina could make out the smell of sweat and cheap leather. She didn't blame Emma, she should have admitted who she was. But she was human and temptation had grabbed her hand and invited her to dance. She could blame it on the alcohol she had consumed that night, but she knew it would've been another lie.

Malanie and Graham had warned her. But she had allowed her fear to make the judgement for her. At the time she had thought Emma was a beautiful woman who was interested in finer things. She was used to people only wanting her for money, and she had made the mistake of labeling Emma wrong. And she had never deemed a lapse in character judgement so untimely.

Emma had been the opposite. She had taken her time. Made her feel valued, rather then appraised. Loved her all night and held her.

"All your kind are the same. You think because you have money you can collect toys. Play with them, break them, and then when you're not entertained anymore you throw them away. Never thinking about the consequences." The boxer grated, illustrating her feelings on the matter as her glove flew with warning.

"Emma I would ne…"

The blonde shook her head, biting the inside of her cheek. "Don't finish that sentence. You made it abundantly clear you don't want me. I just fooled myself into thinking you did." The boxer frowned. Moving away from the brunette. "Just leave. We had fun but one night was all you wanted right?" Emma quoted the brunette, before turning and walking toward the back of the gym.

Leaving Regina to stand alone. With a broken heart and tears streaming down her face as she dabbed at her wet cheeks. One thing was transparently clear. She had hurt the younger woman.

(EMMA)

"Want to tell me what that was about?" Leroy asked leaning against the locker next to Emma's as the blonde removed her gloves in frustration. Before throwing them with force against the locker.

"No." Emma answered honestly as she began removing her remaining glove.

"Your display caused a scene in _my_ gym. I think you owe me an explanation."

Emma frowned. Leroy was right but she had just lived through embarrassment and wasn't sure she was ready to relive it yet. Pained eyes stared at the gym owner, as his face remained stoic.

"It was a mistake." The fighter breathed.

The owner nodded. Taking a seat next to his boxer as she began removing the tape from her wrists.

"O…k what was the mistake?" He prodded nudging Emma's shoulder with his own. Stifling a miniature smile from the young woman.

"I started to fall for the bosses daughter…" the blonde replied sheepishly. While her mentor settled for the reprimanding sigh.

"Oh kid…" He whispered. "You know better."

"She lied to me it's not my fault," the boxer argued. Standing abruptly as she paced the locker room floor. "She said her name was Gina not Regina Mills."

"Maybe she was doing what she thought was best. Maybe she had her own reasons. Correct me if I'm wrong but you have a few skeletons in your closet as well kid. It doesn't give you the right to point fingers at someone else." Leroy condemned, earning a cringing look from the blonde as she ceased pacing.

"Maybe. I don't know. She could've told me who she was. It wouldn't have changed anything for me."

"Yea? How would she know that? Did you give her the chance to?"

Pleading eyes looked down at her mentor. Of course she hadn't wanted to listen to, or hear anything the brunette had to say. After all it was Regina that had lied. Regina came from money and Emma didn't.

"It was a mistake." Emma repeated in a hiss.

Leroy stood placing his thumb behind Emma's ear as he cupped the back of her head. "I know you Emma. You're a fighter. You two come from very different lifestyles, but if it's meant to workout it will."

The blonde allowed the words to settle before she stepped out of Leroy's embrace.

"No. She didn't think I was good enough. That's why she did it. She made it clear Roy. I just wanted what I couldn't have. I should've learned from Elsa, but I didn't." Sadness decorating her words, as she tried to forget the brown eyes that haunted her.

Despair hovered between mentor and fighter like an unwanted guest.

"Now," the blonde said bending to retrieve her gloves from the floor. "If you'll excuse me. I have training to do."

…

Emma had remained silent while her mentor issued introductions, hesitantly. His eyes occasionally landing on the blonde and lingering. Before he continued with business. Emma believed she had been cordial enough, shaking hands and offering her name when it was necessary but she hadn't gone out off her way either.

Once everyone had formally meet Leroy had excused himself to his office to make phones calls. Leaving Emma in the hands of her new trainer and Emma's sparring partner. Lily Drake, stood Emma's height, age and equally as built as the blonde. But beneath her curiosity lay brown eyes and brunette hair that paled in comparison to Regina's. Though Lily was attractive enough. The boxer mentally berated herself for comparing the new brunette to the goddess that was Regina Mills.

"Alright ladies. Introductions are over and I'm not getting paid to sit around. I get paid for results. And since I know what Lily is capable of," the short man commented turning to Emma. "Let's see what you got kid."

The blonde issued a mocking smile to her new trainer. Phil, stood shorter then Leroy if that was even feasible. But Emma was never one to back down from a challenge. It was what had been engrained into her when she started fighting.

"Go get your helmets, gloves and whatever else you need and meet back here in five minutes. Lily I'm sure Miss Swan will show you to the locker room," the stout man demanded.

Acknowledging the man's request Emma returned to the locker room, to grab her helmet. Her fingers gripped the handle and pulled it up, beginning to open the locker only to have it shut again. Turning around Emma glared at the brunette.

"What the hell is your problem?" She demanded, knocking Lily's hand away from her locker.

The brunette hummed as she trailed her fingers up Emma's sides. "Nothing. I just appreciate a feminine body when I see one. Not to mention you have a cocky attitude." The brunette stepped back. Creating distance between herself and Emma. "And I like that."

"I don't care what you like."

"Oh so touchy. But fair enough. But I've heard about you Swan. We're never able to run from our pasts completely. And in light of me knowing you, and you being unable to extend the pleasure. How about a friendly wager. If I win you go out with me. If I lose we can remain strictly fighters who spar. Deal?"

"Why should I want or take anything you offer? I don't know you and I'm not looking for a relationship." Hurt present in Emma's voice as she turned back to her locker.

The thought of Regina was still present in her mind. Only adding fuel to the painful fire that burned in her chest.

"I never said anything about dating. You did… and sure I'm forward but my offer still stands. I would like to get the opportunity to know you. Especially after I kick your ass off course."

A mocking chuckle surfaced from Emma as she removed her helmet from the locker. Biting the end of a fresh piece of tape.

"Once again you have nothing I want. So thank you but no thank you. And the only ass that will be on the mat is yours."

"We'll see blondie." Lily stated licking her lips at the proposition.

…

"So nice of you to finally join us." Phil retorted, arms folding neatly across his chest. Before he took a calming breath and motioned toward the ring. That was lined with boxers Emma recognized from the gym.

"What the hell is this?" She inquired, raising an eyebrow at their audience.

"It's a little under scaled but I like my fights to be as close to the real thing as possible. Note the bell and your judges." The stoutly man smirked pointing to Killian and Hercules who sat amongst the audience. "I will ref the fight. Now if you are done bitchin' maybe I can see what you got."

Emma ruffled at the crude language.

"You offended buttercup? I'm sure Lily wouldn't mind handing you a tissue."

Emma felt her temper flare. She didn't need another reason to be angry. But Phil was determined to give her one as she strutted toward the ring. Applause filled her ears as she attempted to clear her mind of anger. Giving way to her instinct as she ducked under the rope stepping into the ring.

"Alright Swan!" Jones cheered. Clapping his approval while Hercules nodded modestly.

Phil stood in between both women. "Alright you'll go until I say stop."

Sliding on her helmet she looked toward Lily, who stood in her corner. Bouncing from foot to foot. Issuing Emma a wink before popping out her mouth guard.

"You could always take my offer," the brunette pointed out. Her statement muffled but clear enough for Emma to understand. "You won't win but it would give you something to look forward to."

Emma shook her head in decline. "You don't have anything I want."

"Suit yourself. Ready Phil."

"Emma?" The trainer questioned, rotating toward the blonde.

"Ready."

(REGINA)

A knock sounded on Regina's door. Pulling her from gazing out of her office window. After she had tried to reason with Emma to no avail. She had walked away. Feeling as though she has just lost a piece of herself. But a piece of her wouldn't accept or address the fact.

"Enter."

The brunette listened as her door creaked open and in walked none other than Sidney Glass.

"I'm here for the contracts and expected quarterly reports. And any other papers that came in associated with the new sponsors." He grinned stepping further into the spacious office. As he closed the door behind himself.

"Yes I have them," Regina blinked. Flipping through the stacks of papers on her desk flustered. The caramel man moved closer to the distracted brunette's desk.

"Miss Mills are you okay?"

"Yes Sidney I'm alright. Just making sure the documents are in order." She offered with a plastic smile. As she handed over a large manila folder.

"If you insist," Glass shrugged. Retrieving the folder before he opened it pouring the papered content out into his hand. Regina's gaze faltered as Sidney scanned the contracts. "We were able to get Everlast to sign a deal?" He commented in an mixture of surprise and disbelief. "Excellent. Besides that, there are a couple of discrepancies but they aren't alarming. I shall see to this personally. Why don't you go get some rest?"

"Sidney I can handle the accounts and I'm fine."

"You're not. Your father left me in charge to oversee this business. And you're of no value to us if mistakes are being made. You may run your branch, but you will listen. Take the day off. It's not a suggestion," the greying man instructed before he fled the room.

Discontentment plagued the brunette as she raked a hand over her face. Sidney was right, though she had tried to hide it. She couldn't focus on numbers, when the blonde fighter paraded through her mind.

Her intercom buzzed, breaking through her distracted train of thought.

"Miss Mills?"

Slender fingers graced over the call button. "Yes Dorothy?"

"I have a Mr. Leroy for you. Would you like to accept the call?"

The last thing Regina wanted was to have to talk to anyone associated with Emma Swan but it seemed she didn't have another choice. Half of her didn't want to answer the call, but the professional side of her was obligated to.

"Yes Miss Gale. Put him through please."

The intercom button blinked for a three count before a scruffy voice came over the device.

"Hello?"

"Yes Mr. Leroy how may I help you today?" The executive questioned as she pulled out a stack of documents that needed her attention.

"It would seem you caused quite the ruckus at my gym today Miss Mills. And I would like to address what happened, considering since you left my fighter has…"

The pause caught Regina's attention as her face dropped. And she pushed the papers away. Returning them to their neglected pile. "What happened to Miss Swan?"

"Perhaps it would be better if we met Miss Mills. Would you object to lunch?"

Regina knew she should refuse. She had blatantly ruined her chances with the blonde. And mixing business with pleasure was a cardinal rule that went spoken as well as unspoken in the corporate world. But before she could pull the words back she spoke.

"When and where?"

(Emma)

The boxers breathing was labored. Lily was like a fighter she had never faced before. And the fact that she couldn't keep her mind in the ring didn't help. The brunette carried both power and speed behind her combinations which was a deadly match the blonde hadn't been expecting. Several of the blows had landed and managed to leave Emma stunned until she could clear her head enough to go on the defensive.

For most of the match it had been Emma pinned against the ropes, dodging wild swings, and being forced to grab Lily. To conserve her strength and force Phil to separate them so she could catch her breath. Multiple times the brunette had laughed and made crude comments about the blonde wanting to touch her, but for Emma it had been the opposite.

If she never had to see or face Lily again it would be to soon for her. The crowd watched as Lily placed a calculating 1-6-3-2 combination on Emma. Instinct kicked in as the blonde deflected the jab and blocked the right upper cut. But she hadn't realized she neglected to catch the left hook until it connected with her nose. Shattering the bone, under the weight of Lily's swing.

The pop echoed around the gym as Emma felt her teeth slid over the sensitive skin inside her cheek. Causing blood and saliva to spray from her mouth as she rotated on the tip of her shoe. Unable to stop her body from slowly spinning as it crashed to the mat.

Killian was the first person she saw clear the ropes as her eyes fluttered. Body prone on the mat. Adrenaline rushed through her body as all sound became muffled. The only sounds the boxer heard was her elevated heart rate. Heat suddenly filled her nose as her gloves shot out to stop the unwelcome sensation.

"Swan?! Swan?!" Emma blinked at the male boxer, as he let out a sigh of relief. "Thank Zeus, you blonde lass. You took quite a hit."

"I know my face is killing me." The fighter groaned as Killian helped her sit up.

"Imagine how her hand feels," her friend joked lightly. Earning a pained chuckle from younger woman. "We should probably get you to the hospital Swan. Everyone in New York heard the effects."

"You have had a broken nose before right?" He nodded. "I've seen you set your own nose, before you go back to a match. Set mine. I'm not done Kill."

The welterweight rubbed a nervous hand down the back of his neck. "I'll set it but you're done for today Swan. Your heads not in the ring. I believe the brunette went easy on you. With her skill… Emma she could have done worst damage."

The boxer looked up offended at her friend. Sure she was distracted and had possibly gone into the ring under prepared. But to hear another boxer, her friend, say she lost was worst then a hit below the belt.

Holding his hands up in defensive he met his friends eyes. Aqua locked with emerald as a frustrated huff passed his lips.

"I'm not saying you can't beat her. I'm saying that today you won't. A fighters mind and not giving up is the number one rule. But don't be stupid Emma. Take the loss and try again next time."

"I'm not done Jones. Fix my nose and get out of the ring." Emma hissed as she grimaced in pain.

"No you're done for today." A voice sounded behind them, drawing both fighters attention. As they looked up at Phil. He had returned to his previous posture. Arms folded over his chest, sporting a grimace.

"No I'm not done. As soon as Jones fixes my nose…"

"You'll be going home." Phil finished. "I train winners. Leroy told me you come highly recommended, that you are a prodigy but apparently he was wrong. I see nothing in you but failure kid. Distraction and failure."

Phil's words stung as Emma forced herself to her feet. "I am a fighter. You don't even know me."

"Oh I know enough. Came from the wrong side of the tracks? Grew up fighting? We all have had our run of bad luck kid that doesn't exclude you. But when you step in this ring all that shit is gone. All you got is your heart, your will and these two fists." He said grabbing Emma's gloves pushing them up a ways before he let them fall again.

"But right now I see nothing. And until you prove to me that you can step in this ring and give me all three. I refuse to clean your blood off this canvas. And until you're ready to really fight and put one hundred and ten percent into this. You'll never be a fighter, let alone a champ."

The stout trainer frowned at Emma, disappointment etched into his features. Something the fighter had grown to recognize.

"Fix her nose and send her on her way. This gym is a place for fighters…" The bald trainer deemed before he ducked under the ropes exiting the ring.

Emma watched defeated as her new trainer walked away. Leaving Lily to look at her with sadness that made the blonde want to wallow deeper in self pity. Affording one finally glance the brunette rotated on her heels, before following behind Phil.

Killian cleared his throat. "Swan. Swan let's go. We'll… um we'll get you to the hospital."

(Regina)

Several scenarios played through Regina's mind as her heels clicked along the cobblestone walk way of the restaurant. Sherwood was a local five star restaurant, with exquisite food as well as service. But it remained close to vacant until late night hours. But that was the least of the executives worries. When Leroy had made the call his voice hadn't carried it's usual abrasion, it had sounded sad and worried.

The door to the restaurant opened, pulling the businesswoman from the depths of her mind as she was ushered to the hostess station.

"Good day Ms. Mills. It's lovely to see you again. Will you be dining alone or waiting for someone?"

Offering a small smile she shook her head.

"No I am actually joining today. He is a fairly short man, less then personable attitude."

The hostess offered a forced smile, as she plucked a menu from a side rack and nodded. Before asking Regina to follow her. The young woman walked halfway into the elegant and well lit restaurant, before pausing. Her finger rose and pointed to the bar where a man sat hunched over nursing a healthy amount of amber liquid.

"He's right there. Would you like to be moved to a table or…"

The brunette cut off the hostess, patting her lightly on the back. Hoping to show the young woman it was alright, and she would handle it from here. The young red-head looked relieved as she nodded, trying to offer Regina the menu before the older woman declined and walked toward Leroy.

Regina watched as the glass rose, moving away from her line of sight. Before it was replaced back on the bar completely drained. Leroy's finger circled in the air, signaling for another drink. As the bartender poured more scotch into the glass.

"Are you going to watch me or do you plan to join?" His slur coming out rambled and unintelligible.

"I think it would serve us both better if neither of us drank." Regina admitted as the burly man looked over his shoulder and sneered.

"Suit yourself but if I were you," the gym owner raised his glass before downing it again

Trying to keep herself calm. The brunette took his advice and took her place at the bar.

"What can I get you?" The bartender asked throwing a towel over his shoulder. Before bracing both palms on the bars smooth surface.

"Gin and Tonic over the rocks with a lime please."

The brunette watched as the man went to work on her drink before turning back to her drinking partner.

"So…"

"What's going on between you and Emma?"

Unprepared for the question, Regina worried her lower lip. As she closed her eyes and a defeated sigh cascaded over her lips.

"Nothing."

A grunt of disbelief sounded next to her as the bartender placed her drink.

"Sure as fuck could've fooled me."

"I don't understand."

Frustration crossed over Leroy's face as he fully turned to face Regina.

"Listen sister, I shouldn't even be telling you this but I think it's important you know if you want to be involved with Emma. Besides, I need my fighter back and I think you're the only one that can help. "

"She wants nothing to do with me."

A laugh filled the air around them as the raven haired man stared at the brunette curiously.

"What I'm about to tell you will help you understand why Emma is that way. What I am able to tell you, should be something Swan tells you but. I believe you care for her and managed to get behind walls Emma has had up for years. But if you use this information against her, I promise Emma will be the least of your problems."

Trepidation clawed at the back of her mind as she listened to the man. She only came because she was scared something had happened to the blonde. But sitting next to Leroy only made the thoughts worsen.

"Leroy," Regina hesitated. "What are you trying to tell me?"

Sadness clouded the man's eyes as chocolate hued irises met cognac.

"Maybe you would do better hearing it from Swan," He protested. Earning furrowed brows from Regina. As she straightened in her seat before leaning toward the man.

"Listen I understand that you don't know me or trust me but if it's about Emma I want to know. I never meant to hurt her. I thought she was like everyone else but I was deeply wrong. Miss Swan is like no one I've ever met before and the fact that I hu…" The brunettes next words failed her. She hadn't meant to lie, but it had happened. But if there was a chance to redeem herself and get closer to the blonde, she wouldn't make the same mistake again.

"I made a mistake. I suppose good intentions don't always yield the best result. But I want to make it right. To give Emma the real chance to know me. Just give me the opportunity."

The trainer chewed over the brunettes words as he looked for any sign of prejudice. But when he didn't see any he offered a small smile.

"After that, I think Emma made the right choice. But to understand her story… we have to go back over 10 years ago."

 **Am I evil for leaving it there? Maybe. Probably not.**

 **Questions, comments, concerns, anger? Well let me know.**


	7. Drugs and Malevolence

**Some of you are concerned with Emma losing. But don't seem to have a problem with the rest of the story, so allow me to clarify. I personally have never seen a realistic movie or fantasized anime that has a winner immediately in the beginning. Most athletes have to dig deep and find themselves before they think or become winners and Emma is no different. So give me some time and you'll see the true fighter.**

 **All mistakes are mine I apologize and they will be rectified. Secondly the updates will come once a week again. #BELIEVERWednesdays but I'll let you guys pick a day for BY CHANCE and Lady and the Champ! Enjoy!**

 **Previously on Lady and the Champ:**

" **Listen I understand that you don't know me or trust me but if it's about Emma I want to know. I never meant to hurt her. I thought she was like everyone else but I was deeply wrong. Miss Swan is like no one I've ever met before and the fact that I hu…" The brunettes next words failed her. She hadn't meant to lie, but it had happened. But if there was a chance to redeem herself and get closer to the blonde, she wouldn't make the same mistake again.**

" **I made a mistake. I suppose good intentions don't always yield the best result. But I want to make it right. To give Emma the real chance to know me. Just give me the opportunity."**

 **The trainer chewed over the brunettes words as he looked for any sign of prejudice. But when he didn't see any he offered a small smile.**

" **After that, I think Emma made the right choice. But to understand her story… we have to go back over 10 years ago."**

 **Chapter 7: Drugs and Malevolence**

Regina listened attentively as the man grunted. Shifting in his seat unevenly before settling into a more comfortable position. His large hands encompassing his frothed glass. Filled with amber liquid. As he tipped the glass cylinder back and forth. Recalling the events from ten years ago.

"Ten years ago," the salt and peppered haired man started. "Emma ran into a lot of trouble."

 _Flashback_

 _Mary-Margaret smiled as she looked at her daughter and her girlfriend. The idea had been less than pleasing to her that Emma hadn't chosen a nice boy. But had instead decided upon dating Elsa. A part of her grimaced, she supposed she could have seen it but in honesty she hadn't wanted to._

 _But who was she to deny her daughters happiness, if that was the person and life she had ordained for herself. The pixie watched as her daughter laughed at something the platinum blonde had said._

 _Unable to resist her own smile, Mary-Margaret felt as her lips curved upward._

" _Alright, alright you two. It's time for you two to head to school." The older woman commanded. As she playfully pushed the high school senior couple out of the door. Watching as the two began their walk._

(Line-Break) * **Warning* character in flashback is cruel and malevolent**

 _Elsa teased her long platinum strands with her fingers as they continued their walk to school. Since they had left Emma's home they hadn't really discussed much, leaving Emma to wonder if she had done or said something wrong. The blonde watched as her girlfriend seemed intently interested in the pavement under her feet._

" _Els is there something wrong?" Emma asked, unable to bare the silence that had grown between them._

 _The platinum blonde looked up in surprise at her girlfriend. Giving a feigned smile that she hoped was convincing enough for her lover to believe._

" _Of course not, why would you even consider the possibility?"_

 _Grabbing the straps on her backpack forcefully the taller of the two shrugged. "You seem distracted. If there was something wrong you would tell me correct?"_

" _Yes Emma, I assure you there is nothing wrong." Elsa lied. Returning her attention back to the cracked sidewalk as they neared the front of the school._

 _Unwilling to let whatever her partner refused to voice, Emma walked faster moving ahead of Elsa. Only to pivot in front of her, bringing the distracted blonde to a halt. As concerned emerald eyes searched longing aqua orbs._

" _You have never left me. You have always supported me and stood beside me when I needed it. Please don't shut me out when all I want to do is return the favor. I love you no matter what. So I'll ask again. Elsa. What. Is. Wrong?"_

 _Emma stared at Elsa. Hoping that her words had meant enough, that Elsa could hear the truth ringing in her words. Words that she had meant._

 _The smaller blonde prepared to answer, when a voice that had been the primary source of Emma's suffering rang out._

" _Well, well if it isn't the infamous freak and frozen hero Elsa." Emma felt Elsa tense at the voice, and she could feel her own emotion of anger rising to the surface. "Didn't you two get the memo we don't want your kind around here."_

" _Why won't you leave us alone we have never bothered you Peter?"_

 _The boy held a hand over his heart in mock pain. "While all true I don't need a reason. Besides you being an abomination and her," he commented pointing over Emma's shoulder. To Elsa who looked on the verge of tears and running, as her body began to shake. "The bad blood between our families gives me enough justification." The blonde stood cemented to her spot, torn between what she wanted to do. A part of her wanted to return to Elsa and comfort her but her other half stood raging._

 _For years Peter had tormented them relentlessly. Cursing their existence and tossing caution to the wind as he addressed them with every evil themed attempt. And for years Emma had stood by scared of being called out for what she was. Scared to bring her family name further shame. But in had stepped Elsa. Always coming to her rescue, but today she stood still. Unmoving as if a brisk wind would knock her over._ _ **Something's not right,**_ _Emma announced to herself._

 _Unaware of Peter who had taken several calculated steps forward. "It would seem our hero has turned sidekick. Where is that cutting tongue you pride yourself on Elsa? You don't have it... and I know why." Emma stared at the young man curiously. Brows furrowed as he leaned against the schools iron gate. "Why Swan you looked confused. Is it perhaps because Elsa hasn't told you the truth? Would you like me to enlighten her," he sneered, directing the question to the unmoving female._

" _Els what is he talking about?" She questioned. Looking to the platinum blonde who had wrapped her arms around herself, as if she was cold and on the brink of freezing._

" _Stop it."_

" _You will have to speak up if you wish to be heard Ice Queen." Peter bantered. Needlessly prodding his opponent._

" _Stop it." Elsa repeated in a hushed whisper. Emma watched helplessly as Elsa managed to find her footing as she strolled forward, leaving her partner to watch in amazement at the sudden burst of courage. "Stop it." She chanted again. Forcing the pair to watch in wonder as she neared Peter. Before coming to an unexpected stop._

 _Fear overtook Emma as she watched her lover's knees buckle. She watched in slow motion as Elsa's body leaned forward unable to stop itself from toppling forward. As quickly as she could manage, Emma moved to catch her girlfriend before she could hit the pavement. A mixed emotion of relief and fear clouded the blonde's mind as she bent awkwardly to stop the other woman from falling._

 _Olive colored irises searched over the unresponsive body in her arms. "Els! Els! Elsa!"_

 _A manical laughter erupted in the air around them. "And to think this was once the prized family. The family that worked so hard to shatter us into existence lays crumbled in your arms. I would call that poetic justice." He laughed. Covering one eye with his palm, as he tipped his head back. His other hand finding purchase in his pants._

 _Panic and rage flooded Emma, as tears streamed down her face._

" _Shut up you bastard. Can't you see somethings wrong? Call for help!" She shouted. Before she returned to rocking and cooing._

" _Ill do one better," Peter berated. Waving off the audience that had began to circulate. He was the king of the school, no one dared challenge him or his gang. It was a death sentence physically and socially. Bending down so he remained behind the blonde, he leaned toward her ear._

" _This is what happens to people like you. Every time you get close to someone this will happen. This will be your fate. The consequence of the ones who embrace you, will be finding their blood on your hands." He instructed. Smiling at the unadulterated rage he felt emanating off his opponent._

" _You bastard…"_

" _Have a nice day Swan." He instructed as he walked away. Leaving a panicked Emma and a worsening Elsa in his wake._

 _End Flashback_

Regina sat at the each of her seat, clinging to Leroy's every word. Anticipation rising as she waited for the gruff man to continue, only to find their conversation interrupted by an incessant ringing.

"Mr. Leroy the story simply can't end there," Regina huffed in frustration. As she watched the man remove his cellphone, before he held up a finger silencing the brunette.

The VP watched as the man began a new conversation. Giving quick grunts of 'yea's". Before he stopped talking and looked to Regina. Issuing her an evil smile.

" I'll send someone. Thanks Jones."

The brunette suddenly had a sinking feeling.

"Miss Mills I apologize for cutting our time together short, but it would seem your assistance is needed."

"That's not plausible and I didn't offer it."

Leroy laughed as he signaled for the bartender to bring him something to write with. Seconds later the young man surfaced with a black pen, offering it to the older gentleman.

The VP watched as he pulled a napkin free from its holster. And began scribbling across it.

"You didn't offer but you will take this one with a smile."

Regina scoffed at his audacity. "Oh? And why would I do that?" She challenged.

"Because this is your second chance."

(Emma)

The fighter grimaced as the doctor injected her nose with lidocaine. Over and over again. After he adrenaline and anger had simmered down, the pain and disappointment had kicked in. As she sat in Killian truck, holding an old t-shirt to her nose. It was then that everything had sunk in.

Her second loss. Gaining a mentor, only to disappoint and lose them in the same breath. Standing up to Regina. _Regina._ The name felt bitter on her tongue. She hadn't regretted what she said but she had felt like a hole had been punched through her chest, as she recalled the sound of the brunettes retreating heels.

"Miss Swan? Miss Swan?" The doctor snapped trying to regain her attention.

"Yes I'm sorry?"

"Its quite alright. The drugs have different effects on everyone. It's time I reset your nose. Do you feel this?" The red-head asked as she took a firm hold to Emma's nose.

"No."

"Ill give the medicine another few minutes to kick in before I begin. I'll allow you a chance to make preparations before I begin." Dr. Ariel smiled. Patting the blonde on the leg before she stood and exited the room.

"So Swan, care to explain what's wrong?" Killian asked. Forcing himself off the far wall he was leaning on. As he moved toward the blonde in question.

"Leave it alone K."

"Abso-bloody-lutely not. The girl looked ready to kill you and you took it. Like… like you lost your will to fight."

Emma hung her head in defeat. He was right. Both Lily and Regina had distracted her for completely different reasons.

"Well if you're not going to say anything find your own way home. I thought we were closer then that Swan."

The boxer wanted to responded but was greeted by the boisterous sound of the shutting door.

Emma wanted to call her friend back. To apologize. To try and make it right but how could she. This was her curse, this is what she would deal with for the rest of her life. Pushing people away, to scared to reach out and be hurt again. Or even worst to cause it.

"Is everything okay?" Ariel asked? Leaning around the frame of the door to look at the sullen blonde.

"Yes," Emma lied smoothly. "He is handling my affairs."

Ariel looked questionably at the fighter, but thought it better not to voice her opinion.

"Alright shall we begin?"

"Yes please."

X

Fifteen minutes and several needle sticks later, Emma was finally ready to go home. Ariel had left instructions with her nurse, after she said goodbye to Emma.

"Alright Miss Swan, the medicine you were given is a very high dosage to help curb the pain of your broken nose. With that being said legally we can't allow you to drive." The nurse continued as the hospital carriers assisted the boxer into a wheel chair. "Normally we would call family but it would seem that arrangements have been made for you."

The blonde only managed a grunt. "Yes, well. Your transport and help for the next 24 hours as been properly informed. She is waiting for you."

Emma managed to shake off her medical induced haze momentarily as she listened carefully to the last sentence the nurse had said.

"She?" The boxer asked.

The nurse nodded. Flipping through the small amount of sheets on her clipboard.

"Yes, um it is a she. We have her listed as one Regina Mills."

 **Next chapter:**

Emma and Regina have a heart to heart. But will it ease the pain of the hurt that has already caused division. Or can they patch things up?

 **What day do you guys want to see this updated?**


	8. Can You Save Me? Part 1

**So I have been gone a while I know. But I have three updates coming for you. Special thank you to Ms. Miller for beta-ing. The chapters are together but I am still working on the last one but in honor of once returning in a couple of hours here you guys go.**

 **Chapter 8: Can You Save Me? Part 1/3**

"She?" Emma repeated after the nurse had given her the one name she hadn't wanted to hear. "There has to be a mistake. Did you see the man I came in with?" Panicked the blonde as she readjusted in her seat, trying to get comfortable. Though she doubted it. Hearing the nurse say _her_ name left the fighters skin crawling.

"Yes Miss Swan," the middle age nurse contended. Fighting the urge to shrink away under Emma's scrutinizing glare. "The nice young man made a phone call and asked to fill out the paperwork. Is there a problem?"

Emma mentally cursed her best friend. Before her gaze evened in an apologetic manner toward the nurse. A half hearted smile curved the boxers lip as she shook her head.

"No there is no problem…" Emma thought. ' _Beside the fact that the woman who broke my heart, will now also be my care taker. And my best friend abandoned me_.' She inwardly added. "Is… Reg… is she here?"

The nurse backed away a few paces, as she ducked her head into the hallway. Emma waited patiently, digging her nails painfully into the metal handles on the wheel chair. Watching as the tips of fingers blanched.

"Yes ma'am. Are you ready to go?" The nurse questioned as she moved forward into the room. "Miss Mills has been properly instructed by Dr. Ariel. If you have any questions or concerns. Feel free to contact us, myself or the doctor directly."

A frown greeted the nurse. Of course Emma had concerns. Her friend was handing her over wounded to her enemy. That in itself was cause for great concern.

X

The blonde sat in the hospital chair, staring at the floor. Watching as her chair skated across its glossed surface. Felt every bump as the chair rolled over thresholds into the next corridor. It didn't matter, no scenario she tried to concoct could get her out of the situation.

She had called Leroy and been distraught when her call went directly to voicemail. For years he had always answered her call. Coming to her rescue, no matter the situation. And the fact that he hadn't this time made her skin crawl with worry as well as disappointment.

But that only added to her list of recipients. She had tried Killian and he had answered, but immediately hung up after she had issued an apologetic 'hello'. Even Ruby had been to busy, but promised to visit once she had an address. Her parents had been livid with Leroy for abandoning their daughter and Lily for putting her in the hospital. But Emma knew they couldn't do anything, she had mostly called for support and to hear her parents voice.

Mary-Margaret and David were living paycheck to paycheck with the occasional help from Emma. So traveling to her no matter how much they wanted to was simply out of the question. After making their daughter swear to daily check-ins they had expressed their love then hung up. Once again leaving the blonde alone to walk to the gallows. At least that's how Emma saw it.

The sound of the hospitals sliding doors pulled Emma's attention. As the courier pushed her to the outside. The boxer welcomed the change of smell. Smelling heavy cleaners and cleansing products were taxing on the senses. So the forceful scent of roses, pine trees, gas and smoke were welcomed.

"Emma Swan?" Asked a unfamiliar voice.

The young woman turned to face a elderly man. Decorated in a black suit with a black tie. And a grey blazer peeking over the buttoned suit. Emma cocked her head at the matching grey dress shoes, before she looked back up to the weathering face. His blue eyes were warm, with wrinkles parading around his eyes. As well as at the corner of his mouth were he welcomed a beaming smile.

"Yes?"

"Ah. Lady Regina sent me to acquire you." He smiled. His accent rivaling that of a English royalty. "May I assist you madam?"

The fighter turned to the nurse we shrugged. "I thought you said Regina was here?"

The driver stepped forward as the nurse prepared a response. "Ah. If I may madam I can answer that." His eyes twinkled. Clearly waiting for permission to continue, which he received as both nurse and Emma nodded simultaneously. "Lady Regina was called to business matters. She wished to greet you properly but was unable to. Also she figured if you needed assistance I may be better suited to the task."

Emma looked at the aging man skeptically. He was tall and attractive enough. If she didn't know he drove for Regina she would have assumed he was a rejected 90's James Bond.

The driver chuckled. "I assure you I am stronger and more sturdier than I appear."

The boxer was prepared to apologize when she felt her vision begin to swim. As she swayed lightly in her chair.

"That would be the medicine working dear. Let's get you in the vehicle shall we?" The nurse commented beckoning the driver. As she and the courier helped Emma to her feet, while the elderly man opened the door. "Now Miss Swan remember to call if you have any concerns. And Mr. I'm sorry doll didn't catch your name." She looked up. Offering the man a wide grin, that bordered mischief.

"Waylon. Waylon Jones at your service." He commented returning a wink of his own.

"… and Mr. Jones will take excellent care of you I'm sure."

Emma dismissed the conversation with a grunt, as she felt herself drift into a state of ease and comfort. A smile parted her lips as she sank into the expensive leather seat. Allowing the medicine to wash over her, as it created her own personal mental utopia.

Regina

Regina paced back and forth in her home office. Rubbing her hands anxiously over one another as she glanced up at the clock. She had believed she was ready to face the blonde again,but had backed out at the last moment. Settling for sending Waylon instead. Somber brown eyes stared at the clock before a sigh fell from her lips, as she looked at the papers scattered among her desk.

Fear had been onereason she had left abruptly, and business was another. One of the several businesses her father had agreed to sponsor, was not yielding the numbers the company had wanted to see. An in turn that was where Regina had been forced to step in. Reviewing monthly figures, creating strategies to assist the company, while also fighting Sidney on not to pull out as an investor. Her father had an eye for business and if he had signed a contract with them there was a good reason behind it.

And among other things it was her responsibility to see the fortitude of his efforts come to pass.

Forcing herself not to think of Emma, she distracted herself with the reports. Scrutinizing every detail, until forty-five minutes had passed and was welcomed by the sound of laughter parading loudly through Regina's home.

" **To right you are Miss Swan.** " Came Waylon's voice, as the brunette lowered her pen. Gazing at the study for she had slightly ajar. Pushing away from her desk, as she went to go examine the scene.

Emma

 _Emma let out a guttural sound as she pulled the phone away from her ear. Only to find her call had gone directly to voicemail for a third time. Her mother soothed her, rubbing her fingertips up and down Emma's spine. Frowning at the amount of anguish her daughter was in._

 _For two months she hadn't seen or heard anything from Elsa. And for those months she had called every hospital. Begging for any information on Elsa Arendelle. Each attempt had broken her heart slowly, as each call turned her away. Some had even taken the time and gotten to briefly know Emma. Expressing sympathy toward the blonde, but still nothing had happened and Emma had begun to fear the worst._

" _Don't give up sweetie." Mary-Margaret cooed. "I'm sure she is fine. But maybe she just needs time?"_

 _Emma scoffed as she batted her mother's hand away. "Two months?"_

 _The pixie haired woman bit her lip. Even she had to admit two months seemed excessive._

" _And what hurts most is she won't talk to me. I haven't heard anything from her since Peters verbal assault and her being whisked away to God knows where. Maybe Peter was right," Emma stated defeated. As she wondered out of the living room and out the backdoor to their patio._

 _The soft patter of feet against wood told the blonde her mother had followed her._

" _Emma?" Mary-Margaret called. Only to be greeted by silence as her daughter stared out to the small forest beyond their home, as the older woman settled beside her. As she raised her hand taking Emma's face gingerly in her hands. Forcing her daughter to look at her._

" _That boy isn't right. And if you hadn't asked us to stay out of it I would give him a piece of my mind." She forced, earning a half-hearted smile from her daughter. "You are different, but that only makes you even more special. Perhaps I sound like a mom saying this. But I've never met someone so forgiving, loving, passionate or as amazing as you Emma. You bring a certain light to even the darkest of people. And some just aren't sure how to accept that. But Elsa did. She saw what your father and I have always seen. Don't give up just yet. If she saw it once she'll see it again."_

 _The pixie commented. Using the pads of her thumbs to wipe away the stray tears that Emma had shed._

" _Thanks mom. I just want to know," but she didn't get a chance to finish before the doorbell cut her off._

 _Mary-Margaret looked down at her wrist watch. Her brow furrowing before looking back at Emma._

" _It's too early for your father. I wonder who that is?" The older woman questioned as she stepped away. Moving toward the door as the frantic repeating of the chime continued. "Coming."_

 _Flipping the door lock to its side, Mary turned the door. And was surprised to see a very out of breathe August, hunched over. Resting his hands on his knees as he attempted to catch his breath._

" _August?"_

" _Emma. Thank God you're home." He said in between ragged breaths. "You and your mom need to come with me."_

" _August what's wrong?" Concern laced through her voice as her emerald eyes finally fell to his oceanic orbs._

" _Em I found her and it's not good."_

Emma julted back to the present at the sound of the car door slamming. It took her several blinks to get oriented, as she also began to recall the hell she had been forced into. The boxer gazed around the spacious area of the modified town car. Shivering as she took in its unblemished upholstery and the pristine feel. In her medically induced haze she hadn't given herself time to take in the stoic atmosphere. But now that she could, she couldn't escape the tinge of sadness she felt.

"Impersonal isn't it?" Waylon asked catching the blonde's eye as she looked at him.

"Yes."

"Lady Regina means well I assure you. I have known her since she was a wee mistress. Her life has made her become withdrawn and impersonal. Her armor is quite legendary." The driver stated as he opened her door widely. Extending his hand to the boxer.

Emma couldn't explain why she felt the need to talk to Regina's driver. He **was** Regina's driver after all. But the warmth behind his eyes welcomed Emma and she had succumbed willingly.

"That night… I thought I saw something in her. Something that I saw in someone very dear to me a long time ago."

The pair walked side by side up the bricked walkway. Well Waylon supported while Emma leaned.

"Miss Swan." The elderly man said as he came to a stop. Forcing the boxer to stop as well as she searched his face. Nodding for him to continue. "I don't mean to impose or trifle in your affairs but perhaps Lady Regina also saw something in you. Something that she once knew and had a long time ago." He admitted sadly.

A wave of sadness crashed over the blonde as they resumed walking. She had never considered Regina was looking for more. How could she, when she hadn't given her a chance. Nor the right to explain. No, she had been so distracted by her pain of being hurt, that she had ignored Regina's.

Emma watched as Waylon inserted the key before she spoke.

"Perhaps we are simply both stubborn."

A boisterous laugh erupted from the man as he pushed the door open.

"Right you are Miss Swan." Waylon smiled as he pushed through the door, dragging a reluctant blonde along with him as he walked.

"If you'll show Miss Swan to the guest room in the upstairs quarters it would be greatly appreciated Waylon."

"Promptly lady Regina."

Emma felt her smile fade as she listened to the sultry voice. Before she dragged her eyes upward. Brown and green orbs met with a wave of uncertainty. Regina offered a small grin, hoping to demonstrate there was no hostility or ill will toward her. A piece of the VP knew not to expect anything in reciprocation. But when Emma returned a knowing nod, a swell of hope warmed in her chest. Suddenly the day seemed brighter, looming with possibilities of a second chance.


	9. Can You Save Me? Part 2

**Can You Save Me? Part 2/3**

Regina watched as her closest confidant assisted the blonde to her room. Leroy's story still rang in her mind and she longed to know the end. What had become of this 'Elsa'? Unanswered questions swirled around the brunettes temple, as she placed her thumb under her chin. Resting her arm on the arm folded over her chest.

"For many years I have watched that look grace your face. May I ask the reasoning behind this look?" The greying man asked. Regina relaxed her features as she smiled at the towering man. Before she remembered, and turned to look up the stairs. "Fear not she has taken more medication. It was time. The nurse advised me to give her a certain amount after she woke."

"Follow me?"

"Haven't I always?" He responded in mock offense. As he trailed behind his employer, following her into her spacious kitchen. "What is troubling you if I may ask?"

Regina remained silent a she removed ingredients from her refrigerator. Waylon watched suspiciously as the brunette carefully removed and placed each item on the counter. Choosing to remain silent as he watched the woman who had become like a daughter to him. When Regina wanted to work through her problems she cooked, and as she cooked she talked. And he remained silent, sifting through the dirt until he found the golden nuggets he was looking for.

"Are you hungry Waylon?" Brown eyes searched the old man as she looked up.

"You sent me to have lunch before I retrieved Miss Swan." He reminded. But he quickly recovered when he saw hurt blossoming in the young woman's cognac irises. Despite her best efforts to hide it from him. "But I am not a man to refuse a meal. Especially if you're the one cooking." His smile widened, as the color began to return to her cheeks.

A quick nod showed her appreciation as she removed a cutting board from its place on the wall. Along with a knife, as she position a ripe tomato on the hard wooden surface. Silence filled the room as the knife penetrated through the tomatoes rubbery skin, the initial cut was mis-sized. The next cuts however, pleased the brunette as she found a rhythm. Satisfied with her cutting, she piled the slivers together again before she cut again. Dicing the red vegetable/fruit, then pushing it to the corner of the board.

"Waylon if you found out something you shouldn't know, but you managed to hear it. What would you do?"

The drivers eyebrows furrowed as he reached across the island, pinching a small portion of tomatoes. Throwing the food in his mouth, as he allowed the food to give him more time to apropriate a better response.

"Is the source reliable?" He questioned.

"Very."

The man nodded. Closing his eyes as he listened to the brunette resume movement around the kitchen.

"Well I suppose I would decide if I needed it somehow. And if I did, how I would use it? Are you pursuing malicious behavior?"

"The opposite actually." Her answer came without her looking up as she collected a large pan. Pushing the minced tomatoes, into the dish before adding her own pre-made noodles and heavy cream to the pan.

"Perhaps if you tell me what is troubling you, instead of meandering and passing out hypotheticals and theories. I would be better able to help you find a solution my lady. I'm afraid I'm not as young as I once was." Hazel eyes twinkled at Regina, as she offered the man a hesitant but apologetic smile.

So explained is what the brunette did. And Waylon listened according, both unaware that they had been joined by a certain guest.

Emma

Sweat beaded across her brow as shot up from her laying positon. Running trembling fingers through her hair as she pulled her knees to her chest. She had dreamed about Elsa countless times, so dreaming about her now shouldn't make her feel… **guilty**. But she did. A sigh fell from her lips as she silently cursed the platinum blonde for coming into her life. Elsa had made her the person she was and without her Emma felt the walls that held her together crumbling faster and faster.

Rubbing her hand over the back of her sweat covered neck she huffed. Looking around the room that Waylon had led her to. The brilliant light from the setting sun, provided just enough light for her. The boxer smiled as she looked around the opened area of the room. Several doors were placed calculatedly throughout the room. Against the wall in front of herself and the Queen sized bed was a dark chestnut colored dresser. That appeared to have had better days.

Nicks and slivers of missing wood decorated the sides of the dresser, along with medium-sized brass knob that held discoloration and tarnish. A top the dresser was a flat screened tv, that was covered in dusty plastic. To Emma's left were large windows that doubled as doors that led to a small patio. And to the right was the slightly ajared door that led to the rest of Regina's massive home.

The boxer frowned comparing her own home to Regina's. It was easy to see the brunette came from money. She had only visited one room and walked through the front of Regina's home and felt like she stepped into a _Home and Lifestyle Magazine._ Emma silently berated herself for getting involved with money again. She had seen first hand how it corrupted and destroyed, but a piece of her had hoped she was wrong. But now she wasn't so sure.

The smell of cooking food drifted upstairs, hauling the blonde from her thoughts and summoning her. A grumbling sounded, reminding the fighter she hadn't eaten since early on in the day. She hadn't received an invitation but hopefully the brunette wouldn't mind her intrusion. A grunt escaped as she began to move. Feeling as though her nose weighed a little over a ton. Though it wasn't painful, her nose felt highly uncomfortable. She would have to thank Dr. Ariel, and return the favor to Lily.

X

The banister grunted in disapproval as the boxer leaned heavily on the iron frame. Emma crept down the steps, forcing herself to concentrate as the remnants of the medicine remained in her system. Working out daily was Emma's routine, and in turn it worked together with her testosterone producing a highly abnormal metabolism. That disposed quickly of medicine and food alike.

The blonde's ears perked up instinctively as that all to familiar sultry voice swam around her. She felt wrong for easing dropping on her conversation until she heard the brunette talk about the subject of her nightmares.

"Where did you hear that story?" Her body tensed as she rounded the corner. Spotting Waylon who stood abruptly, shock painted across his face. Then Emma looked to **her.** "Where? Who told you?" Venom coating her tongue. As she watched Regina dry her hands on a hand towel, as she looked at her driver. Giving him a silent command. A weak smile curved his lips as he shot his employer a questioning eye. Regina answered with a nod of her own.

"Good night Waylon. I will call again when you are needed."

"Very well madam. Um a good night to you as well Miss Swan."

But the boxer remained silent. Keeping her scrutinizing gaze on the brunette, who visibly tried to shy away. Emma listened to the tapping of the man's shoes and the door as it opened and closed behind him.

Regina held her hands up. "Emma before you get the wrong…"

"…Where?" The blonde hissed.

Lowering her hands, she kept weary eye contact with the younger woman.

"Leroy."

Emma broke their staring contest with a look of shock. "Your lying." She commented. But deep down she knew Regina wasn't lying. Their were only five people who knew the truth behind her and Elsa. Both her parents, Ruby, August and Leroy.

Her parents and August hadn't been introduced to Regina. And Ruby dare not destroy their friendship by divulging such a dark intimate history. Only leaving Leroy who didn't give a damn.

He would never tell her darkest history to just anyone. But for her mentor to tell Regina about her life before boxing, meant something. He had never been wrong when trusting his gut, but a piece of her still felt betrayed. But if Leroy had trusted the brunette enough, perhaps she would tolerate a brief explanation. She hadn't wanted to before, so she supposed she owed it to Regina.

"If you allow me Miss Swan. I can explain and prove to you I am no liar." The smaller woman suggested, holding out her open hand to the chair that Waylon had occupied.

Gritting her teeth, the blonde took a calming breath. Before moving toward the seat.

A subtle smiled crossed the VP's lips, but it was gone before the blonde had a chance to acknowledge it. Regina plated the meal she had prepared in a bowl for Emma. Sitting it in front of the boxer as she slowly claimed the seat

"I'm listening Regina. You have ten minutes. I at least owe you that."


	10. Can You Save Me? Part 3

**And as promised before tomorrow rolls around is the last part. Warning the end is kind of dark and you will probably have questions and your own hypotheticals about what is and what will happen. And we dig a bit deeper into Regina because there is more then meets the eyes. This last chapter is not beta-ed. But I hope you enjoy!**

 **Can You Save Me? PART 3**

Fear coursed through her veins as she stared at blonde in front of her. "Miss Swan," Regina began. Not exactly sure where or how to start. Choosing to distract herself, she began to move around the kitchen. Re-cleaning surfaces that were already spotless. As she debated what words the younger woman needed to hear. Words that would explain her side? Words that could hopefully soothe the pain and distrust that had grown between them?"Emma… I'm not… good at this."

"No you're just great at lying." The boxer added. Grimacing as the words fell freely from her lips, quicker then she could stop them. Emerald orbs gazed up catching the brunettes saddened expression. "Sorry. Please continue," the fighter apologized, staring down into the bowl of steaming pasta.

Regina took the apology as a win. Giving her a needed boost in confidence which she desperately wanted to continue.

"I'm not good at this. I've never felt this way about a woman. I'm not oblivious when it comes to a woman beautiful, but until I met you. I had no idea my heart could race that fast, or that I could think intimately about a female."

Emma looked up confused. "I don't understand how this…"

"Give me a moment. I assure you the topics are related." The businesswoman offered with a kind smile. Waiting hesitantly as her house guest nodded again for her to continue.

"Until I saw you that night in ring. My feelings were clear. I only liked men or so I thought. And then fate brought us together that night. And I panicked. I was afraid if you knew who I was I wouldn't get the chance to get to know you. And perhaps things would be better if I didn't. But I allowed the situation to get out of control and I apologize. My thoughts of getting a second chance or to even get you to listen to me were slim. But when Leroy called I had hope that we could…"

"…forget the past? Start over?"

Regina looked sheepish. "In a way. I was hoping to at least become friends. I want to give you the chance to know me as Regina. I want a chance to rectify my mistake."

Emma remained silent as the older woman continued. "Your mentor thought if I knew you better. Which is why he told me some of your story. I could look at my mistakes through your eyes and fix them. I see now that, that was wrong. If I wanted to know more about you. I should have come to you. I'm not sure if we'll ever get to the point of a relationship, but I am hoping for us to at least be friends."

"Had you come to me again. I still wouldn't have listened."

"Why Emma?"

The boxer worried her lip as she grabbed the fork that stuck out of the bowl. Twirling it around, collecting noodles before she lifted the fork. Releasing her prior efforts.

How could she tell Regina that every time she looked into her eyes, she saw Elsa's. Eyes that mirrored the love they had shared, the passion that had led to hurt. If that wasn't bad enough, the fact that Regina apparently came from money had only cemented the idea of her staying away. Money itself didn't scare Emma. But what it hid and bought beyond closed doors definitely did.

"It's just you remind me… of someone I once loved. You remind me of her."

"Elsa?" Regina inquired. Watching as the blonde stiffened. "Its not my place Emma, but what happened?"

"She died." The words seemed to hang in the air between the two women.

Regina felt her feet move of their own volition, before she could stop them. And without warning, felt as her arms wrapped around Emma's strong frame. Pulling the blonde closer to her until she felt they would merge together.

"Emma I am so sorry. No one should ever have to experience such a lost. And I may remind you of her, but I'm not her Miss Swan. And if you would allow me I'd like to prove it to you. And hear the end of that story. But only when you're ready."

A prickling sensation stung at the back of the boxers eyes as Regina held her. Emma knew the woman holding her wasn't Elsa. A low sigh released, as she finally gave into the hug. After Elsa she had spent her life afraid. Afraid to fall in love. Afraid that Peters words had rung in her ears with truth.

But with Regina things had finally felt real again. Like it was okay to love again. But then trepidation had set in again and at the first sign of trouble. And though her reasoning in her mind was good she had run again.

But now with Regina holding her. With a promise of understanding and patience. Emma Swan couldn't explain it, but for the first time in her life she didn't feel scared. For the first time she didn't want to run.

(The Next Morning)

Emma awoke the next morning feeling lighter. She and Regina hadn't admitted an undying love for one another. But the chemistry was there subtly beneath the surface, scratching to get free. But a budding friendship had definitely began. After their heavy conversation, they had spent the rest of the evening falling into easy conversation.

" _I suppose I should release you now Miss Swan." Regina replied almost reluctantly as she pushed away from the blonde. Missing the feel of warmth against her as she pulled away._

" _Yes perhaps."_

 _Emma settled back against the chair, watching as Regina smoothed invisible wrinkles from her skirt. Allowing an awkward silence to pool between them as the business woman moved back around the island._

 _The boxer stared down at the bowl, picking up the fork. Bringing several cooled noodles to her mouth. A moan sounded from her lips as she consumed the noodles. Even chilled it was the best thing she had ever eaten. Emma didn't consider herself a culinary genius, but she knew good food._

 _Ruby's grandmother had taken pity on her on several occasions and cooked her meals. But even though she wouldn't say it out loud Regina's food was a mile above Granny's cuisine._

" _Regina this is… this."_

" _I'm glad you enjoy." The brunette smiled wickedly. Earning a blush from the blonde as the fork came to her mouth again._

" _Where did you learn to cook like this?" Emma asked. Forking another bite into her mouth._

" _As a young woman I was very protected. I was barely allowed to go outside without a servant or my parents. So being confined I was forced to learn things any way I could. One of my nannies. I called her 'abuela' she was the closest thing to a grandmother I had. And she taught me. Spices and love in every recipe was the way she cooked." Regina smiled slowly. Her eyes lingering on her own bowl, as she recalled the woman._

" _Well it shows. This is amazing."_

 _A half hearted smile greeted Emma. "It has been a long day Miss Swan. And I have business tomorrow perhaps it is time we call it a night."_

" _Did I say something wrong?"_

" _No dear. It is just time I retire. And you need to rest. I will prepare your medicine. Good night Miss Swan."_

Emma raked her fingers through her hair as she stared out into the morning light. Rising slowly over the patio.

Last night had been her first look into who Regina Mills was. And she was nothing like Emma had expected. There was an uncertainty and brightness that had shown through the brunette. But there was more to Regina Mills and she planned to find out. Even if she had to do it one layer at a time.

Abandoned Warehouse

The sound of dripping water sounded around the darkened space as Lily scoffed. How she managed to get herself into these situations was beyond her. Her heels clicked against the broken concrete as dim light guided her further into the building.

Meeting under the cover of darkness was her employers favorite thing. Most of her employers were secretive. She purposed it had something to do with if the world knew their real identities and what they did they would easily be jailed or killed.

Her dress clung to her tightly as she paraded further into the dark.

"You found this place? I'm glad your reputation proceeds you."

"You have five minutes."

"Oh is my money not sufficient enough for you?"

Lily scoffed. "You hired me to do a job not babysit and pacify you. So either express your concerns or I will leave the way I came."

"You don't change do you?" The hidden voice sounded. "How goes your mission? I'm sure your results won't disappoint me?"

"You paid me to do a job. How I do it is my business. Now if we're finished…"

"Emma Swan has the potential to bring down my whole operation. And that of my father. If she isnt…"

"No one has ever escaped the Siren Assassin. And once Emma Swan is tangled in my web she will be no different."

 **If you have more questions then answers that's good. I want you to. Isn't it better to keep you on your toes?!**

 **Next Chapter:**

 **Emma and Regina get closer. But will it be enough to save her from Lily or will Emma fall victim to the Siren Assassin?**

 **Regina goes back to work and her friends weigh in. As well as Cora. Will it be good or bad?**


	11. That's My Girl

**I am aware once again that this update is super late. I am trying to do better. Anyway here is the next chapter and I can almost** **guarantee there are mistakes. Sorry about that. Enjoy though.**

 **Chapter 11**

 **That's My Girl**

Emma sat on the aging bench of the locker room. The smell of sweat and leather drifted around her as she continued to tape her hands. The morning had yielded unexpected surprises as she had woken up to Regina preparing breakfast. The boxer had been prepared to reject the offer when she caught the older woman glaring at her. And in that moment, the blonde had eagerly tried to decide if she was scared or turned on.

Choosing the latter she relented. Taking a seat at Regina's kitchen island. As the smell of frying bacon. And omelettes packed with peppers and mushrooms teased her from their location on the brunettes stove. The feeling of domestication danced briefly around the fighters mind. As she watched the VP gracefully parade around her kitchen.

Shaking the thought from her mind. She offered her assistance which was politely declined much to her chagrin. While Regina cooked she asked her about her plans for the day. But the brunette quickly shot her an uninterested look, as she took a firm grip of her refrigerator door.

Forty-five minutes after breakfast had been consumed. And the dishes placed in the business woman's complicated dish washer. The boxer had found herself ushered into a familiar black town car.

With a broken nose. And a certain anally worried brunette. Regina had relinquished Waylon to her for the day. Informing her trusted driver that he was to take Emma anywhere she wished. And help her if needed. Which was how she had ended up at the gym. She couldn't box against an opponent but she had convinced Waylon that exercising was safe. To which he had casted her a 'yea right' look from the car's mirror.

"It's nice to see you in almost one piece," a familiar voice taunted from behind her. Instinctively her spine stiffened. She had hoped she came early enough to avoid Lily. But clearly she was wrong.

"You got a lucky shot." The blonde answered. Leaning forward, and away from the body heat she felt radiating off her nemesis. She grimaced as she pulled her tape to tight cutting circulation briefly from her hand.

"Here let me." Her opponent offered. Watching as the blonde ripped and started to apply the tape where she had left off. "You shouldn't be intimidated by me because I'm better than you. I did wrestling in high school."

The sound of her back teeth grinding filled her ears. As she stood from the bench. Standing on the opposite side so that she could face the ill tempered brunette. A menacing smile curved the blondes lips as she locked eyes with Lily.

Green irises held a undying fire of dislike. While the brown irises that looked back at her looked soulless. Challenging Emma to make the first move.

"You are not better than me. I could take you easily. I owe you one for my nose." Her words embraced the anger she felt. As venom all but pooled in her mouth.

"Prove it."

That sobered Emma. She hadn't been cleared yet. And getting injured again, would make Leroy livid. And she simply didn't have the heart to disappoint him again after losing Lily.

"I'm not sinking to your level." The finality of her tone matched her feet. As she began walking out of the nearly abandoned locker room.

"Alright fine. I have something you want." Emma hated herself for pausing. Her hands gripped the panels along the doorway. Gripping them in such frustration. She wondered if the wood would splinter.

"I told you before. There is nothing you have that I want."

A humorless chuckled filled the room. As Emma listened to the sound of Lily's tennis shoes clop against the colored concrete of the girls locker room.

"If that's the case then why did you stop?" The brunette questioned. Her skin prickled as the brunettes hand slid around to the front of her. Tracing the outline of her abs as she moved closer to the blondes ear. Emma tried to move away but Lily's strength was surprising. Keeping her in place. "No one will be here until 9. That's more than enough time. No one will know but us."

"There is nothing you have that I want," Emma repeated. Finally breaking away from the strong hold. She began to walk away, but Lily's next words made her stop. As if her feet had suddenly become weighted boulders. Forcing her to remain still and in a state of shock.

"Fine." The brunette sighed. "I guess learning Elsa Arendelle is actually alive means nothing to you."

A million images of the platinum blonde flashed through her mind. Everything they had shared. The love, the pain and the anguish Emma had felt at learning the love of her life had supposedly died. Scream after scream had ripped through her throat as nightmares had pulled her from a restless sleep.

Elsa's death had sent her spiraling. Into a darkness that had once threatened to claim her life. Had her parents not sent her to live and work with Leroy. The boxer felt the air around her growing dangerously thin. Not even her 'lie-detector' had pinged when the brunette had said the words.

But a piece of Emma fought against the logic her brain tried to impose on her.

"You're a fucking liar. Elsa died senior year."

The blonde turned to face the other fighter. Silently praying for some tell-tale sign that the women before her had indeed lied. If nothing else but to hurt her. But the raised brow, folded arms, and indifference in her stance claimed otherwise.

"There's no proof."

A predatory smile returned to the boxers face as she scooted closer to Emma again. Holding up both taped hands.

"I'll do you one better." She said wiggling the fingers that danced before the fighters emerald irises. "Fight ten minutes with me no holds bards. I'll even set a timer. No face shots."

An unconvinced look answered her proposition.

"Then I'll show you.".

….

"Well someone is in a good mood. It's nice to see you smiling again Miss Mills." Her secretary supplied. And it was at that moment the VP realized she actually had been smiling. It had come so naturally she hadn't even noticed it. Apparently Emma Swan would have that effect on her.

Having the blondes presence this morning had been… nice. It had been nice to have an excuse to use her kitchen again. The occurrence wasn't often. She usually shared meals with Mal or Graham. And her father occasionally when he was in town. The rest of the time she ordered take out from a local gluten-free restaurant. Munching habitually as she continued pouring over financial documents. Well into the late night hours. Until she was so tired, that she would settle for her in office couch and blanket as a bed.

The thought briefly made her consider if she should buy a more comfortable, updated version.

"Are there any messages for me Stacy?" She asked. Regripping the leather handles on her briefcase. As she reached over receiving the memos her secretary handed her.

"The meetings planned for today are still on. The memos are phone calls you received this morning. And your 8:15 is currently in your office and awaiting you."

Cognac hued eyes flashed from Stacy to her door that was slightly cracked. A disbelieving sigh fell from the business woman's lips. As her stringent gaze returned to the young woman. Stacy was efficient. But sometimes her age peered through the occasional errors she made.

"Let's start with that next time please. I detest being the last to a meeting."

Regina received a series of quick nods. Before she thanked the young woman and headed toward her office. She wasn't sure or prepared for what she was about to step into. The person had asked to remain anonymous but still penciled into her busy schedule. In honesty, she had debated whether or not she would take the meeting.

But it wasn't strange for contractors to express their need for privacy. When a problem was too large and HR couldn't handle in house workers problems alone. It wasn't out of the ordinary for workers to be sent to her, Mal, or Graham to hear their input. It was a stipulation her father had strongly enforced and one the company continued.

Family handled family problems was what her father had quoted to her countless times. And now the effects had been ingrained into her.

Pushing her door open, "I apologize for being late."

"Yes. That would seem to be a problem your father and yourself have in common." Cora Mills admitted. Offering a smile at the surprised look on her daughters face. "Don't look so shocked darling. Do you think I'd allow your father to travel here without me? And miss the chance to see you?"

"Of course not," the brunette said returning a smile that was so similar to her mothers. Throwing her briefcase haphazardly onto the couch before she uncharacteristically rushed to the woman who had given birth to her. Wrapping the older woman in a tight embrace.

The smell of spiced cinnamon invaded Regina's senses. As she held her mother. Cora chuckled as she let her youngest daughter squeeze her tighter. Apparently her baby had needed this and she refused to be the one to take it away from her.

After several moments the VP finally relented. Releasing her mother who raised a curious eyebrow at her.

"Is everything alright dear?"

"Yes mother of course."

"Would you like to try that again? Perhaps make it a little more convincing this time?"

Suddenly her mother's presence felt abrasive. Probing through her transparency. Needing space and time to think, the brunette began removing her blazer.

"I missed you is all." She half lied. Running her fingers through her coiffed layers. Until they laid against her shoulder the way she wanted. "How is Zelena? And the Robins?"

"I'll allow this segway for now," her mother berated. Watching her as she rounded her desk taking a seat in her chair. "They are doing splendid. Though I'm sure they are more then happy I'm now gone."

The brunette shot her mother a skeptical look. Cora Mills was a human being full of life. When she wasn't involved in business ventures herself. She spent her freedom traveling and spoiling her granddaughter thoroughly.

"I find that hard to believe mother." The businesswoman said cocking her head. Watching her mother carefully as the older woman shrugged. "Is there something I'm missing?"

A heavy sigh fell from the strawberry brunette's lips. "Visiting your sister may have served more of a purpose then just a simple visit. I wanted to tell her in person as I do you darling." Cora smiled. Despite it not reaching her eyes. She moved to a chair in front of Regina's desk. Bracing her hands on the top as she took her daughter into careful consideration.

"I have been diagnosed with cancer my sweet girl. And they say it is an aggressive strand. Your father and I have tried medicines and natural remedies. But there is nothing more the doctors or I can do."

Regina felt her breath catch at her mother's admission. She had taken into account her parents had been traveling more. But she had thought it to be business related. Guilt trampled over her. She had allowed work to take over her life completely. Consuming her to the point she had become a recluse.

"Mommy…"

"No." Cora held up her hand. Stopping her daughter from continuing. After all, she knew that tone. "Don't. Your father and I have made peace with it. I'm hoping you and your sister will do the same. I refuse to take chemo. With that being said there is more to discuss."

The VP stared curiously at her mother. Wondering what other news she could have. After dropping a bombshell of that magnitude.

"Since you have been groomed for the position. Your father and I have decided that you will become CEO. Malanie will take your position and Graham will take hers. Someone else will have to be filled into his position." She looked up from her hands toward her daughter. Who was sporting the look of a starstruck teenager lost in the daze of their celebrity crush. "That's if you want it after all. If not other arrangements will be made."

Regina wasn't sure she could handle the emotional rollercoaster her mother was determined to send her on. Happiness, guilt and surprise occupied her feelings as her amber hued irises met Cora's. A piece of her was elated that her parents had that much faith in her. While another already knew she worked to much. And in return she had lost her freedom and a piece of herself in the process.

"It's not something that needs to be decided at this direct moment dear. Why not take time and consider it? Don't overthink it. That is a bad habit you received from your father."

"But won't daddy be disappointed?" She asked. Finally finding her voice, even if it came out weakly.

A chuckle fell from her mother's lips. "I assure you your father will bounce back just fine should you reject the offer. We are very proud of you. No matter what you decide my darling. We simply want you to be happy and if that involves you leaving Wonderland," Cora shrugged. Exhaling deeply before she continued. "Then yes realistically we'll be disappointed. But we will survive as long as you do what is best for you."

"Mija you put too much pressure on yourself." Her mother smiled. Moving around the chair she had been holding toward her daughter. Her probbing smile returning. As her thin fingers embraced and cupped both of Regina's cheeks. "Now that we are done segwaying. Tell me about this person that sent my darling creation special flowers."

….

Emma smiled as she watched her opponent back up. Leaning heavily on the ropes. Lily had kept her word and set the timer. And Emma had focused on it's loud clicks. And the possibility at knowing more about Elsa had pushed and driven her to a level not even she knew she possessed. Lily had indeed made her worse for wear as well but she refused to show it.

A winded laugh fell from the brunettes lips, "Perhaps I underestimated you Swan. But… You still hit like a bitch." Emma felt her anger spark again. Her feet carried her forward. And a second to late she had realized it was a trick.

As the taller woman threw a well weighted punch at her ribcage. She felt the blow as soon as it connected.

"Rule number one control your anger. Never let your opponent use it against you."

A growl was forced past her mouth guard as she regrouped. Staring at Lily with disbelief in her forest hued eyes.

"Shut up. You're not my trainer!"

"No, she's not but I am." Came a familiar voice that made the boxers blood run cold. Emma closed her eyes as her head fell back slightly in defeat at being caught. "My office now Swanny! Thanks for the call Lil."

The blondes eyes shot open at Leroy's statement. Lily had called him? Why when this whole plot had been her idea. Had this all been a trick?

Emma shot the brunette a disbelieving look.

"Meet me at the diner. The next block over and I'll have all the answers I promised you." Lily commented as she popped her guard out of her mouth. Careful eyes watched her as she ducked under the ropes, before disappearing into the locker room.

"Swan!"

A grimace passed over her face as she turned to stare at Leroys open office door. She knew she was in trouble. But she couldn't bring herself to fully care. Questions and adrenaline were coursing to quickly through her body.

"Shut the door Swan." Her mentor demanded. His gaze not meeting hers as she entered the room. He was looking at paperwork on his desk. "Care to explain what the hell that was?" He asked. Still not looking up from the stack.

"Nothing Roy. It was a mistake that won't happen again."

Finally her trainer looked up. His eyes narrowed as he stared at his fighter.

"Want to try that lie again?"

A tired sigh fell from the blondes lips. "It's no secret that you don't like Lily or Phil. I get it Emma, I do. But to step in the ring again before being medically cleared. What were you thinking? You could've been hurt, trying to prove what? That you're stronger than her? Better than Phil thinks?"

"No. It's more… complicated than that."

"Hmph. Well," he sat back in his chair. Scratching his thick beard as his eyes stayed glued to hers. Emma felt uncomfortable. She knew that look, Leroy had given it many times before giving her a life lesson. Many of which she hadn't enjoyed. "You know I was surprised when she called me. To myself I'm thinking there's no way Emma would do something so idiotic. No, not my Swan."

She remained quiet as her mentor continued.

"But imagine my surprise when I come in and see none other than my protégé. Fighting at a level I've never seen before. As a trainer I was disappointed. You know the rules. You know better. But as a stand in father and mentor I finally saw everything, I knew you could become. And I felt guilty Swan."

A half smile met the blonde.

"I've watched you grow Swan. From a trouble maker to a boxer. A boxer that is destined to be a champion. A champion that will show everyone that they were wrong."

"What are you saying Roy?" Emma asked. Her eyes searching his as she tried to decipher his rambling.

His aging eyes softened. As his lips offered a tight pressed smile.

"I've taught you all I can Swan. You need someone who can push you further. Someone who can show you everything you can become. And for the first time I saw that when you fought with Lily."

Emma adamantly shook her head. She didn't want that self righteous bitch as anything to her. Let alone her trainer.

"This is not up for discussion. Consider it your punishment if you need to. For breaking the rules. Now hit the shower and disappear for the next three days."

A rebuttal surfaced on her tongue. But a challenging look from the bearded man made her swallow it quickly. Before retreating from his office to hit the showers.

….

"I was beginning to think you were going to stand me up Blondie." The brunette commented. She had taken up a booth toward the back of the small restaurant. Carefully facing the door. "You and Daddy have a argument?" She openly teased.

Emma felt her back teeth grinding against one another as she slid into the booth opposite of Lily's. She had debated not showing up. But passing up the possibility of seeing Elsa had tainted her mind. And after her shower and dressing she had found herself heading toward the determined destination.

"You don't know anything about me. Stop pretending you do or I'll happily walk. With or without what you promised." She half bluffed. Her emerald irises darkening as she felt her anger simmering to the top.

"For some reason I doubt that Emmie, but I'll digress. I'd like a fresh start with you. Considering we'll be spending quite a lot of time together after all." Squinting eyes and a overly confident smirk displayed toward the boxer. "I'm sure you have questions. So play nice and I'll answer them."

Lily was right. To an extent Emma was at her mercy. Something about the brunette didn't settle right with the blonde. Her skin crawled when the other woman was around. But if she wanted to learn more about her new trainer then she did need to play nice. Or at least pretend.

"Maybe you're right." Emma smiled. Settling back against the worn 60's diner designed booth. Releasing her jaw as well as her posture. Lily watched her with a surprised expression. Apparently she had expected the boxer to fight her on the matter.

"Roy informed me that you are my new trainer. And it is slightly disappointing that he won't train me anymore. But Lily as much as it pains me to admit it." A surrendering chuckle fell from the fighters lips. "You pushed me to a level I've never experienced before. So I'm sure that there are other surprises you have in store for me."

The brunette casted Emma a suspicious glance. A sense of nervousness swam over the blonde as she anxiously wrung her hands under the table. Hoping she hadn't poured onto to much charm.

"I have methods of training you haven't even began to consider yet Blondie." Emma almost released a relieved sigh. But settled for a faux grunt instead.

"I can only imagine. And as for questions I have plenty but I'm sure we'll address those as we get to know each other. So no rush right?"

Lily bounced her head from side to side. "Absolutely. But as a show of good faith. And mutual acquaintanceship. I do have the items I promised."

"Can I get your order?" A waiter asked. Seeming to have magically appeared before them. Serving as a temporary distraction, which Emma used happily to recollect herself. While her companion ordered. The young man smiled at the trainer before turning to Emma to get her order.

Taking a quick scan over the menu in front of her. She ordered the steak and eggs meal. With an order of black coffee. Before she handed the laminated list back to the waiter who took it with a wide smile.

Both women watched the man depart for a moment. Surveying the area to make sure they wouldn't be disturbed further. With the coast clear, Emma looked up to find a manilla folder suspended in the air. Almost hovering above the table they sat at.

"Here. This is what I promised." Lily commented. Holding onto the packet until she felt Emma's hand grip the thick envelope.

"Turns out the girl you were in love with is basically royalty from overseas."

A disbelieving look was cast toward the brunette. But Lily only waved her hand toward the envelope. Challenging the boxer to open it's contents and prove her wrong. But a sinking feeling settled in the pit of the fighters stomach. Despite their emotional qualms Lily had been pretty straight forward with her. And she doubted that would change now.

Spilling the contents of the folder on to the table the boxer frowned. In front of her were pictures of a ghost Emma recognized all to well. There were several photos of her ex-girlfriend littering the table. Some were of her talking on her cell phone. Others looked as if she was conducting business. Men and women dressed in business attire surrounded her ex-lover.

"How do you know about this? Why would she do this?"

Questions swirled around her mind as she picked up one of the glossy photos. Holding it closer to her face. Elsa still looked the same. Beautiful and full of life.

"Being a trainer isn't the only job I do for a living Emma. I have resources that people dream about. So I'd advise you making me a friend rather than an enemy." The brunette subtly threatened. Emma's green irises looked up to find Lily looking back at her with a raised eyebrow.

The blonde lowered the picture in her hand, "Point taken. But why me? Why do all of this? You don't know or owe me anything so why go through the trouble?"

The other woman cocked her head, pursing her lips as if she was considering the question.

"Because I think there is more to you then others think and I look forward to finding out what that is. Plus I was paid to a job and I always get results. Even if it involves getting a little blood on my hand." She smiled.

Something seemed off about the statement, but Emma didn't get the chance to further examine her words. As the young waiter returned with their orders. The food smelled delicious but Emma found her appetite had vanished along with her hopes that things were finally starting to look up.

….

Regina rubbed her temple hoping to alleviate the headache she felt threatening to surface. For the last thirty minutes Cora had been planning a non-existent wedding for her daughter. Based around the fact that the COO had received flowers. But not just any flowers, a bouquet that had carried several different meanings.

"Oh Regina a June wedding would be marvelous." Cora beamed. Gazing off into space as she imagined her daughter decorated in beautiful white fabrics. "What do you think darling?"

The brunettes eyes opened widely. Considering the red-head that sat across from her with a weary glance.

"Oh. Now you want my input?"

Her mother tsked at her. "Don't be so dramatic. Of course I want to hear what you think."

"Mother," she started. Lowering her pen from the document she had begun examining. She paused. "Emma and I are friends. I ruined the chance to become more and though I regret my actions. I have also come to accept them. Now," she nodded. Returning the pen to the papers in front of her. "If this conversation is over. I'd like to get back to work." She smiled weakly.

Cora eyed her daughter carefully. "The person that sent you the flowers was a woman?"

The business woman sighed. Apparently the conversation wasn't over yet.

"Yes mother. A gorgeous blonde. Now…" Her tone becoming abrasive at Cora's incessant prodding.

"I mean no offense Regina. I'm surprised is all. I simply though you had grown out of that phase after college. And especially after you met Daniel. I had just assumed." Her mother admitted. Shifting in her chair awkwardly.

"There is nothing wrong with admiring a woman for her beauty. Or her personality. And Miss Swan captivated me with both."

The red-head chewed on the statement. She was well aware that her daughter at embraced both sexes. It was no secret and of course the admittance had shocked her. But Cora had never treated her daughter differently for accepting and going after what she had liked.

"You really like this woman then?"

Regina exhaled forcefully. Releasing the writing instrument from her hand, before she laced her fingers together. Placing her elbows on her desk, as she lowered her chin to her fingers. Squinting at the older woman in front of her.

"Yes. She is nothing like I expected. She is opinionated. Smart and athletic. She boxes for a living. As a matter of fact she just signed a contract to box for us."

"Excellent. Then you'll invite her to lunch."

A confused look passed over the brunettes face. "Lunch?" She asked, unsure of what her mother was planning.

"Regina I haven't seen you this excited over someone since Daniel. And granted," she held her hands up in surrender at the glare her child was issuing her. "That situation didn't work out for the better but I have a good feeling about this Miss Swan. Call it mother's intuition."

"No."

"I refuse to let you sit here and sulk. A Mills never gives up something they want. And either you may be present at the lunch or I'll use my resources and I'll have lunch with the young woman alone."

Regina grimaced as she thought about the possible outcomes that the lunch might yield.

"I do love when you see things my way. Have her meet us a the Stillwell Cafe." Cora beamed at her youngest daughter. "And for God sake put on some makeup. We are trying to win the woman over not scare her away." The red-head ordered as she gathered her things and exited the office.

Regina gasped at her mother's implication before she dug through her drawers. Pulling out a small compact mirror she examined herself and frowned. There was nothing wrong with her makeup. She'd gone for a light application. Something she often did when expecting a long day in the office.

She looked back into the mirror. Maybe her mother was right. Wowing Emma wasn't a bad idea. Deciding her mother was right, she quickly wiped off her prior makeup. Before reapplying.

"Now that's my daughter." Cora praised. Peeking from the doorway. "Now how about we go get your lady."


End file.
